Broken Pieces
by LibraDiva83
Summary: Max is in love with Terry but promises herself to never tell him and does whatever she can to keep that promise until someone falls for Max and then breaks her, will the pieces break for both of them and will everything become too broken for them to fix
1. Hiding The Hurt

**Broken Pieces**

**In no way do I own nothing on BB except the ones I made up**

**This is my very first fic so please go easy on me if you guys like then let me know R&R this story came to me to a few hours ago and I thought I would be brave and share IF you guys like There is so much in store and it touches on a few topics such as abuse against women and some action and alot of comedy. Terry and Max are my fav pair and I will update often Thanks Hope You Guys Enjoy- LibraDiva83**

_**Hiding The Hurt**_

It was just another night for Max, who was watching some late night T.V in bed under the covers. It was past 2 am and she was hoping Terry would come by, just so she could see his face before she went to sleep. It was ten minutes into I Love Lucy, one of her favorite shows and she told herself she would not do it again, not tonight sit in bed hoping to see the guy she was head over heels in love with who was also her very best friend in the world. It had to end and it had to end tonight, he would never love her back that way and it was only take the heartache to newer heights at night. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable with each passing night. Ever since high school it was becoming too much, they had just started their last year of college a few months ago and each night was worst than the last. Even thought she never told Terry any of this to even take the chance that he wouldn't feel the same way about her wasn't worth taking to Max. Having enough of her girly feelings going through her head Max jumped up and headed to her bathroom towards the left of her room, which was a nice change from the family's old small two bedroom one bath apartment she shared with her sister. Their parents died right after Max graduated from Hamilton High in a car accident. And Max's sister Melanie moved Metropolis to live with there Aunt Gloria and go to college. Aunt Gloria was one of the richest and most famous celebrity wedding planners in the worlds, she was also crazy about Max and Melanie helping the girls with whatever was needed.

Max put her hello kitty pj's on the bathtub bench and washed her face with her grapefruit face cleanser while Max was in the bathroom she had no idea that Terry had just came in from pro troll through her window. Terry knew she was in the bathroom using her citrus body wash in the shower after having washed her face with her grapefruit cleanser, he loved when she did that it was the best thing for him to smell after running the gritty streets of Gotham. Terry sat on the end of her bed and tried to think of a good excuse for coming by, he didn't have any injury's tonight he thought for a moment he could tell her the truth he wanted to see the face of the woman he was in love with so the past few years. But he wasn't sure how she would react to that, as he stared at the pictures of them on her nightstand to the right they took it in the park under their favorite tree because they met under that tree when they were 5 year's old. Thinking back on the memory like it was yesterday it was there anniversary for being best friends that day for 16 years almost longer than most marriages and Mr. Wayne had given Terry the day off so Terry and Max decided to celebrate by going to their favorite tree. Sitting under their tree Max says

"Okay McGinnis tell me again how Mr. Wayne gave you the day off when you were due to work in a hour"

" He asked me if I had any plans for today and I said kinda it's me and Max's anniversary today, and he said I didn't know the two of you were seeing each other it's about time you two stop dancing around this topic. And I said no, our friendship anniversary we known each other for 16 years today we always go to our tree in Gotham Stare Park. Then he said take the day off and go be with Max it's quite out but leave your phone on in case and here I am"

"Wow McGinnis the old man's got a soft side who knew, so I guess I got you all to myself McGinnis what a lucky girl I am" Max says as she elbows Terry in the stomach, Terry makes a face and says

"I got the time if you got the food, hey where's the food Maxie I gave you the creds don't tell me you pocked it.

"No I didn't even though I could have being as you owe me some creds from two weeks ago when I had to buy us both lunch cause you left your creds at home and if you give me a minute you would see the food is in my bag"

"Slag it Max, I said I would pay you back the creds would you lightin up your gonna ruin my surprise"

"Why did you have me go get the food by myself anyway, and what surprise"

"This surprise you remember when we saw those cool promise rings in the window of that store and you said you wish you could get one but you had no one to get a promise from, well I promise to always be there for you Max" Terry then hands Max a little royal blue box and tells her to open it. Max takes the box and opens it and sees two sliver band rings. Terry then takes them out of the box and says "This one is for you look inside" Max then looks inside the thin ring and it says "Always Your Terry" and then Terry shows Max his ring and she reads "Always My Max" Terry then says I promise we will always have each other no matter what" and Terry slides the ring on Max's right hand and Max says "Terry this is amazing I promise to never take it off" Max then puts Terry ring on his right hand and says "you can only take it off when you are on protroll" Terry says agree and they hug Max says  
"say cheese and bleed" and grabs her camera then Terry grabs and holds her and Max snaps a few pictures of them. Then Terry grabs the camera and takes one of them flashing their rings to the camera, and one of him kissing her check and Max's hand on his chest with a smile. Which are the two photos of them on Max's nightstand. Just then Terry is pulled out of his flashback and back to the present by Max's voice

"hey when you come in you need a medkit, I'll go and get it out of the bathroom"

"no Max, I'm fine I just wanted to check on you"

"really no injury tonight, must be a slow night"

"yeah, a real slow night but I got no complaints I get to hang with my Max so what are we doing tonight"

"sleeping I'm bone tried McGinnis, we got classes in the morning"

"geez, your such a dreg Gibson don't you know that today was Friday no classes tomorrow"

"oh, wow Terry your so right Max says as she looks at her alarm clock with the date as well as the time I still gotta study tomorrow" Terry looks at her and says oh well I guess you won't be needing these then showing her her favorite cheddar popcorn and chocolate covered raisin snacks and bag of bottled sweet tea.

"okay McGinnis, now your playin hardball I'll get the movies and we'll eat and pass out like we always do"

"That's what I'm talkin about Maxie let's do this" Terry says as he takes off the suit and stuffs it in his backpack Max walks over to her nightstand bottom draw and pulls out his shorts and Ben 10 t-shirt she got him as a joke he keeps at her place with the other clothes in his draw and tosses them at him. Terry puts them on and gets in the bed and Max's puts on a movie in the DVD player. Terry says "whats on for tonight" Max says "It's classics night Sex and the City of course" Terry jumps up and lays back in the bed and says "okay fine we can go to sleep there's no need to play dirty" Max laughs and falls back on the bed "that's what I thought Terry I can play hardball too" Max then cuts the T.V off and gets in the bed. While next to her in the bed Terry says "Max, you know I would watch whatever you wanted to you know that don't you" Max laying on her right side looks at the pictures on the nightstand of them and takes a deep sigh and says " I know Terry, I know" Inside she was screaming she wished she had the guts to tell him she wanted to stay up with him and watch movies, but if she did she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to hold out any longer and her feeling would tell on her. It was best to go to sleep and pretend not to be aware that the love of her heart was in the same room let alone laying next to her. She cried herself to sleep as she did every time he stayed over. She was used to it by now, but somehow the pain always seem somewhat fresher than the night before and the tears more like a sink drain just flowing until she was dry. But every night she always knew love just hurts and there is no change in that even with the dark knight.


	2. Just Do It Cause You Have To

**Just Do It Cause You Have To**

**I still do not own anything but what I made up hope you guys enjoy cause here comes some drama lol-LibraDiva83**

Saturday morning is what was waiting for me. I slept pretty good for someone who cried herself to sleep almost every night. The sun was peeping through my blinds, as I thought about not moving out of bed and then I discovered that I couldn't move something light weight was holding me in place and I looked down because I felt it on my stomach area and low and behold there it was. What I dream he would happen when I was awake Terry's arm was around my waist and holding on to me really good. I started to get somewhat happy until I realized that he probably doesn't know what he's doing. Terry has that kinda of habit especially when he's been out all night patrolling, in other words his body is bone tried like I get from pulling an all niter studying. So I began to move to start my workout downstairs in the gym. Only as I moved Terry pulled me tighter towards him

"Geez, he's strong in his sleep"

"Max where are you going, stay"

"it's Saturday I'm going to workout"

"no Maxine you don't need it your body's amazing surly you could give up one weekend, so stay in bed with me"

"I don't think you know what your saying McGinnis now come on and let me go"

"I know what I'm saying, which is I want your amazing ass to stay here in bed with me"

Max taken aback for some moments wasn't sure if he had left the bed in the middle of the night and had a drink or two because his words and actions were not making any sense to her. So she stop and looked at him and he opened his eyes and looked back at her. "What's with you McGinnis, why do you want me to stay in bed all of a sudden you know I workout every Saturday"

"Because I'm sick of this and I'm not gonna keep letting this happen, you think I don't know you been crying yourself to sleep every night"

Max's face dropped immediately she looked into his sea clear blue eyes and couldn't understand how he knew that. She was always quite she never let on anything about it in anyway. How could he know, so Max did the only thing her brain told her to do, lie "I don't know what your talking about Terry"

"Then why did your face drop as soon as I said the words, come on Max I know you I was hoping you would tell me on your own"

"Terry, please don't do this everything is fine I just wanna workout"

"you mean you just wanna get away from me so you won't have to tell me"

"Why are you pushing this, I mean your acting like I'm your girlfriend or something and I'm not I'm your best friend"

"And I been with you longer than any girlfriend, come on Max tell me what is it"

"look Terry just drop it there is nothing to talk about everything is fine now let go"

And with that Max jumped out of bed and made her way to the gym. After changing in the locker room she was spinning and she couldn't understand or piece together why Terry was acting the way a boyfriend acts when concerned about a girlfriend. Then she started to replay what happened word for word in her mind. Terry didn't wanna let her go while he was holding her in bed, which happened a few times but never this intense. Then she remembered what he said about her that she had an amazing ass, which means he looked at her rear end he had checked her out before could he like her somewhat. No this was Terry she thought, he would never look at her that way but he did buy her a promise ring she thought as she glanced down at it. It was such a beautiful band and it was a diamond one too. Guys only buy diamonds for girls they love right. No this was Terry her Terry, her best friend for always that's what he's always had and will be. She had no idea that Terry up in her room, was thinking how could she not know how he felt about her. He was sure the promise rings would help reveal his feelings towards her but he thought out loud to himself "I guess I gotta go bigger and really show her this time but what " He knew Max was not the traditional girl next girl, but a girl none the less and what do girls like for guys to buy them diamonds. Terry had already did that and it didn't seem like it worked, even though he saw that she never took the ring off even when she showered. "So it must mean something, how can I get into her mind and let her know that I'm in love with her" He thought maybe more time together, girls like that. He said out loud "yeah, that's gotta be it cause I never spent any time with Dana and she was always complaining about it which Max was witness to" Dana, the ex girlfriend who got married two years ago after he broke up with her when he caught her cheating on him with Nelson. He didn't care anyway by that point because was already in love with Max. Terry thought this was gonna take a little help from Mr. Wayne aka Dad. Terry then jumped into Max's shower quick and then dressed as soon as he picked up his backpack with the suit inside. Terry saw a small pink book that look like a dairy on the floor that was underneath his backpack. He picked it up and really didn't want to invade Max's privacy, but he just wanted a small hint of some help to what she would like. Terry opened the book and the top of the page read

_I would really love just to come home and see some kind of romantic gesture from a guy who was in love with me, some sort of way to show me that I was always on his mind and that I'm special in his eyes_. _But that will never happen because no one is in love with me, And no matter what I must never break the promise by any means. If Terry knew it would destroy everything and I could never get it back, I'll do what ever it takes _

Terry then closed the book and placed in Max's nightstand and said "I never knew she felt like that, what promise is she talking about maybe I can get her to tell me on her own. I can do something like that, but it can't be too grand cause then she'll know I read her diary and I'm gonna have to wait it out a bit so she'll be caught off guard" Then Max walked into the room and says "McGinnis I sure hope your talking to Mr. Wayne otherwise you need to be checked out" Terry looked up to see Max standing there and his eyes opened wide, he saw Max standing in front of him wearing a black sports bra and black workout leggings with black and white nike sneakers sweating. Her body was as fit as he'd ever seen her with curves in all the right places, she look like an ad for a workout tape.

"McGinnis, McGinnis, land it's a clear day you can do it"

"Huh, what, oh yeah yeah that was the old man I gotta go"

"you sure your okay why were you staring off in space"

"no reason everything is good, Max I just gotta go I'll call you later"

Terry then walked out and Max couldn't understand what was going through his mind to make him blank out, so she tried to dust it off. "I gotta keep busy no matter what so I can keep Terry off my mind I have to and just so I keep my goal in mind my punishment will be to workout every time I stray" Max took a shower, dressed in black leggings and a pink off one shoulder t-shirt that read _To The Max_... Terry gave her the shirt as a thank you for all the batwork she did for him and she had one in every color as well. The pink one was her favorite because it complimented her pixie pink hair. She then cut her television and DVD player on and put on the first disc to her personal marathon to Law & Order SVU. "great this should do it, here we go"

Meanwhile Terry was with Mr. Wayne getting some father and son time in the batcave. They had been adding that part into their relationship since they found out the truth. Terry took the news well because he already saw Bruce as a father figure. And Bruce surprisingly took the news well too, because he grew to care about Terry in a way that the others couldn't grab him. He saw himself in Terry and vowed to do everything he could to make sure that Terry wouldn't end up alone, when Wayne Manor was left to him. A little fact that Terry didn't know, was Bruce redid his will right after he hired Terry. He would also inherit everything that was in Bruce's name, such as Wayne Powers. And a new company Bruce set up especially for Terry and Matt called McGinnis Wayne. Bruce also spent time with Matt as well by bringing him over to Wayne Manor, in which he both boys had their own rooms and a play room filled with vid games and toys for Matt. Bruce was typing in to the computer while Terry was petting Ace

"so why were you reading her diary again"

"because I need to find out what she likes, you know like what kinda stuff she's into"

"she wasn't into the diamond ring that you got her"

"uh yeah, but she thinks that I was giving it to her as her best friend not the guy that likes her"

"okay so what's your next plan"

"giving her something romantical"

"alright then why do you need my help"

"because your the famous ladies man Bruce Wayne, help me out here what do I do"

okay first off romantical, not a word. Second I wasn't that much a ladies man as you think. Third your a Wayne too, what do you think says romance"

"uh, something like a candle lit dinner"

figures the first thing you would think of is food, yeah but women like to be wowed and feel like you went out of your way for them try a private candle lit dinner for two"

"okay yeah, where"

"The Passion Place"

"The Passion Place, what are you crazy old man I can't afford that it's like a grand a night there and you need a reservation which has a waiting list, or so I heard"

"when did you go"

"on my way here"

"I know the owner his son works at Wayne Powers I will arrange for you and Max to have a 3 day and night stay, will that be enough time to wow her"

"yeah"

"I will call and set it all up, do you know Max's dress size I'll have my good friend Claire pick out a dress, tucks and clothing for the two of you she owns La Tore"

"La Tore, that's the biggest designer in Gotham wow you really know all the high rollers"

"as you said I am Bruce Wayne"

"Schway, hey wait what's the catch"

"your my son and this is a good opportunity for you to meet some of Gotham's elite society, you'll need to know them anyway when I'm gone it's good for business and will help you a great deal on the personal side"

"okay I get it this works out for us both, and she wears a size 8"

"I'm calling now, take Ace out for a walk"

"already on it he's walking in circles, come on boy"

**A few hours later...**

Back at Max's she was doing really good she was 2 hours into her marathon and then Terry came to her mind about every few moments, and she worked out every time. Which means she took about 5 showers. It was painful her body was so sore but she kept going. She was almost an hour into the TV and the victim's name was Terry. That was it her mind went straight to him, as she said to herself "I wonder what Terry's doing right now" Then she realized her weak moment "Damn" she thought "I just can't keep doing this, my body is so sore but I know I have to" with that she walked right back into her living room and towards the left was an area off to the side with it's own space and her treadmill was placed there she got on and began her journey to what seemed like hell. As he kept going her sight became blur and her head light and heavy at the same time. Max stop thinking maybe it would be better to lay down. Grabbing her head with one hand, she stepped down off the treadmill with her heart beating fast like beating drums and hard like a punch breaking it's way through her chest captivity. She took another step and fell on the floor of her living room.

**Back at Wayne Manor **

Bruce, Terry and Ace were still in the cave. "old man what could you still be typing on the keyboard"

"just keeping up dates, you know Willy Watt was released a few days ago and he seems to be keeping a low profile but I still got my eyes on him"

"do you think he's up to something"

"can't be sure, but my gut says yeah"

"we haven't heard nothing, when he get out"

"five days ago"

"well then that's good, usually he get's right into it"

"yeah, that's why I'm not really sure what he up to he's got a job and everything and he's not even using his powers"

"well just watch him and then-" Terry goes quite and a blank look crosses his face

"Terry what is it"

"I got a bad feeling all of a sudden"

"it's called gas"

"no, not like that like something's wrong really wrong I got a chill up my spine and everything I'm gonna call Max" Terry pulls out his phone and calls Max, the phone rings for ten minutes then Terry hangs up. "She's not answering, I think I should go over there and see if she's okay"

"maybe she just needs some time to herself, that's how woman are let her be for a while you said yourself she didn't want you to touch her this morning"

"I suppose your right I'll give her a while"

Not knowing for sure that something really is wrong with Max, Terry decides to let her be and hangs out with Bruce and Ace in Wayne Manor making plans for the romantic dinner that became the weekend that Bruce has helped him out with for Max. He feels the urge in his soul that something really is wrong and wants to check it out. But at the same time he also wants to give Max her space because he doesn't want to scare her off. Then the weekend will be for nothing. Terry sets the date for next weekend, he will just come over to have movie night like always and this way Max won't see it coming she'll think it's just another night with him. But this night he was gonna make sure she didn't cry herself to sleep, she would close her eyes with a smile on her face because he loved her, but he also wanted to know what promise she mentioned in her diary. Was it good or bad and who was the promise made to, he had to find out and he just had it to.


	3. Don't You See

_**Don't you see**_

**I still don't own anything on Batman Beyond, but what I made up and added I'm glade you guys enjoy this and are still hanging around. **

**And thanks for the nice reviews dispatcher652 I'm working on my little errors :) enjoy- LibraDiva83 **

Terry called Max again for the fifth time in a row and each time she never answered. He was getting really worried now. "see dad I told you something's wrong, I've called her five times now and still no answer" Bruce then says "then go over there and see what's going on" Terry grabbed his backpack and headed over to Max's. When he arrived across the street there was an ambulance in front of Max's building. Knowing in his gut that it had to do with Max, Terry ran over to the ambulance. Seeing Max laid on a stretcher unconscious being put into the back of the ambulance he called her name "Max" Terry saw her neighbor Ms. Jones there and in need of some answer's Terry asked her. "Ms. Jones, what happened to Max" Ms. Jones replied "I heard a thud and then her phone kept ringing and so I went up to see and her door was unlocked and I saw her on the floor" Terry got in his car and drove to Gotham's United Care Hospital. Terry asked the nurse at the front desk for Max. "Hi, did a Maxine Gibson come in" Looking down in a folder she said "yes, she is in room 218 are you family"

"no, I'm her best friend she doesn't have any family"

"okay then have a sit I'll see if you can go in and see her"

Terry sat down in the waiting room and moments later the nurse motions for him to go ahead. Terry walks into Max's room and sees her in the bed. Walking up to her and sitting at her bedside, he sees all the tubes on her and oxygen in her nose. Taking her hand into his he took in the rest of her appearance, aside from the tubes he saw that there were dark circles under her eyes and they were sunken in her arms also seemed more tone than before. Max looked strong but frail to him, what had happened he thought. She looked totally different this morning. Terry kissed her hand and Max opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Ter, what are you doing, where am I"

"The hospital Max, do you remember what happened"

"I was watching TV how did I get here"

"Ms. Jones called when she found you passed out on the floor"

Max remembered what happened now, she was working out too much because she kept thinking of Terry and now she was in the hospital for it. Knowing that Terry wouldn't give up until he knew how this happened she decided that she would lie"

"Max, what happened"

"I told you I was watching TV, so I must have just passed out"

"your chart says dehydration"

"I was eating and didn't really drink anything"

"Max, you went to the gym this morning and your eyes are sunken in with circles around them"

" I'm just really tired McGinnis why are doing this I don't wanna fight with you"

"just tell me the truth Max, you worked out til you passed out didn't you"

"and why would I do that Terry"

"because something is bothering you, just tell me so I can help"

"nothing, you just, just wouldn't understand"

"if you talk to me, give me a chance to understand"

"why, why are you pushing this"

"because remember"

Terry holds Max's left hand and places her finger with her promise ring on his heart his promise ring on her heart.

" Always your Terry, Always my Max"

Looking down Max says.

"you should be out saving Gotham"

"I save Gotham every night, I'm trying to save you now"

"I can't, I promised"

Terry eyes open wide as he realized that Max just said promise.

"what promise Max, to who"

"nothing I didn't say that, there's no promise"

"Max I heard you, you said promise does it have something to do with why your here"

"Terry just go please, I don't know what your talking about"

"you do, you would rather cry yourself to sleep every night and hit the gym til you pass out and now end up in the hospital than talk to me, killing yourself to protect this promise"

Max looked away as the tears flowed from her eyes after Terry's words left his lips. Her emotions and actions he put together like pieces to a puzzle, only he didn't know yet that the key piece was him. She had no idea how much he paid attention to her. And at this rate she knew it would only be a matter of time before he figured the whole thing out. Max was breaking into pieces and she would break into some more in her now desperate attempt to keep this now secret promise she lead him in on. Max was crying and Terry knew he hit a nerve. This was it, a moment he had to show how felt about her. Terry got up and leaned over to Max and bushed her tears away with his thumb. Holding her face with one hand he looked into her mocha chocolate almond eyes. Max was starring back into his sea icy blue eyes with her body frozen with movement. Terry then slowly bent his head and press his lips against hers. Kissing Max's was unlike he ever imagined it would be. His body felt like butterflies flew threw his veins, but it was just blood. Shocked Max didn't move away Terry then licked Max's bottom lip and lightly pulled her top into his. Max fighting herself at first by not moving then intertwine her fingers in Terry's ebony black hair. Max then felt her heart rate kick up, she then could hear the sound of the rhythm in her ears. As the passion in the kiss began to build the two stop holding back and began to let their feelings go. Terry held Max closer and tighter around her waist, while she held and caressed his face. Terry gently touched Max's leg and she flinched in pain. Bringing his hands back up to her face, he kissed her once more. Looking in Max's eyes he held her face as he whispered "always my Max, try to remember that" Max looked at Terry and couldn't believe what just happened. Terry said "I gotta go but I'll be back after patrol" Not really knowing what to say Max just nodded her head yes. Terry gave her one last kiss on her head picked up his back pack and walked out the room. Max couldn't believed it Terry just kissed her the moment she daydreamed about everyday. She thought this can't be real I have to be asleep but if she was then she wouldn't be able to feel the pain in her legs. "how could this happen, why would he do that" she said out loud. "maybe I was wrong about Terry and I made a big mistake with this promise" Then it hit her like a pound of bricks Max thought he feels sorry for me cause I'm in the hospital. She thought this has to be a trick for me to tell him about the promise. Terry could never feel the way about her that she felt about him and she almost fell for it. There would never be anything between them but friendship even though the kiss was incredible. So incredible it made her make the promise even more dangerous. Max now vowed to herself "he must never find out no matter what he says or does don't fall for it Max it's just a trick he will be watching you just keep your guard up"

**In The Parking Lot**

On the way to his car to headed back to Wayne Manor Terry thought he got through to Max. He couldn't believe he got the nerve to kiss her and she didn't pull back. Which means that Max did feel something other than friendship for him. But he was still worried, Max hinted to him about the promise she mentioned in her diary. Still she wouldn't say what it was and for that reason he knew it had some kind of importance. And then Terry thought she started crying when I bought up all her actions. He said out loud "why would she do that, unless she thinks I'm paying attention to her and she doesn't want me to know cause it's all connected to this promise" Just then Bruce called and asked what was going on.

" is everything okay with Max"

"well it is now, but when I got there she was going into an ambulance she's in the hospital now for dehydration"

"how did that happened"

"she worked out til she passed out"

"that doesn't sound like Max, something's going on"

"I know I'm trying to figure it out, right now I know it has to do with some kind of promise"

"hum, try and get all the information you can without her knowing"

"why do you said that, this is Max"

"I know I have a hunch, there is more to this than you think"

"okay but I do have good news I kissed her"

"and"

"she kissed me back"

"your point McGinnis get to it"

"that means she does feel something for me other than friends"

"okay so should I cancel The Passion Place"

"no old man, that's gonna be the cherry on top"

"okay, when will you get here some Jokers are doing a little early Christmas shopping across town you'll need the car"

"ten minutes"

Terry hung up his phone and jumped in his car. While driving his mind wondered back to Max. The state of her appearance bothered him, why would Max do that to herself. She could have killed herself all for some promise, and who was it to. No promise was worth almost dying for was Bruce right could something else be going on that he knew nothing about. And was someone else involved.

**Max's Hospital Room**

Resting now in bed Max couldn't help but think about the kiss as she cried herself to sleep yet again. Unknown to Max someone else heard everything she said to herself, and Terry, the kiss, and the promise to herself. Out on the ledge of the window to Max's room he knew that she was tied to the dark knight himself. He would make him pay for once and for all. Max was very beautiful and he always did wonder if she had a thing for Terry now he knew and getting her was first. Forming a plan that would kill Batman, but he had to break his heart first. If Terry was Batman like he suspect this would be easy. Terry and Max didn't know that their love for each other was going to be put to the test of secrets, lies and trust. How will the next piece break.

**I really hope you guys are still in there with me :) In the next chapter you will find out who was outside of Max's window.**

**And what Max will do to herself next, and will Terry get to her in time this time.**


	4. Smile For Me

_**Smile For Me**_

**I don't own anything but what I made up Happy Thanksgiving enjoy guys :)**

The next morning while at home,Terry called Max to see how she was feeling. He thought about her all through out his patrol. His emotions were all over the place because of their kiss. He hoped everything would go okay. Terry was getting dressed because he was on his way to see Max. She didn't answer because Terry forgot that her cell was at home in her apartment. After He put on his black leather jacket, that Bruce gave him for his birthday last year and his cell started ringing.

Terry answered on the third ring without looking at the caller i.d. "yea"

It was Max " hi you busy"

"no I just tried to call you but forgot your phone was at home"

"McGinnis, you dreg"

"so how are you feeling, what did the doctor say"

"I'm doing alright she said she would release me if I stayed on bed rest for a day or so, you know to let my body recuperate"

"I agree, feel like some company"

" sure then do you feel like taking me home the food here bites"

"I'll do you one even better, how about I bring you some food say some takeout"

"yes, just what my body needs...grease"

"okay be there in ten"

"great"

"oh and Max, I missed you last night"

Hanging up Terry was pleased, he was on his way to see person he was so in love with and bringing her one of the things they loved together...food. Getting into his car Terry thought she was okay. He made a stop at a bar grill where they used to eat sometimes after school called _Fish For Kicks. _They made the most delicious salmon there and where very under rated. Terry and Max knew that and therefore took full advantage of it. It was here where Terry and Max brought friends from Hamilton Hill once and ate lunch together.

**Flashback at _Fish For Kicks_**

Terry and Max sat next to each other instead across. Chelsea and Howard, who somehow began dating once they realize they had more in common than they thought after a slight change in his clothing. Dana and Nelson, who began dating when Dana got tired of waiting for Terry to have time for her. Nelson came in and scooped her up. Terry's had his arm resting behind Max on the arm rest. Max rested her hand gently on Terry's leg when she reached across the table to grab the butter sauce for them. Laughing at a joke that Howard made, Max giggled as she leaned back against Terry's chest. Then looking back at him and making eye contact. He knew she was the one for him. Nelson saw and asked if they were together yet like they should be. And for the first time it pained Terry to hear Max say no.

**The Present**

**Back At The Hospital**

Max was in her room thinking while she waited for Terry to show up. Then she realized all she had to go home in were sweaty workout leggings and a t-shirt. She really didn't want to be in the car with Terry in sweaty workout clothes. Just cause she was bent on keeping her promise, still she was in love with him and cared about her appearance. She thought "oh well, I guess I'll just have to make due" Max put her clothes back in the draw next to her bed. Deciding to wait it out til it was actually time to leave to change. Max kept her hospital gown on. Not really sure how things would play out after the kiss. Max thought she would just wait and see what Terry does. But she still had to keep her promise. Just then Terry walked in and said "hey beautiful" Max looked up and saw Terry holding her favorite flowers, orchids. Terry walked up to Max and kissed her on the check and then handed them to her. Max eyes grew wide taking them as she said.

"Wow Ter orchids there beautiful, where did you"

"I thought they would make you smile, and judging from your face I can see I was right"

"they are amazing, but pink"

"I saw them and thought of your hair"

"I love em"

"okay now open this"

Terry handed Max a bag and inside was a fresh pair of gray legging and t-shirt with a hoodie jacket. Underneath was a small zip-lock bag. Max opened it and saw it was a pair of pink _Victoria Secret _underwear and sports bra.

"Terry, you stopped at my house, you really are a knight you know that"

"that's dark knight to you"

"but what's with all the pink"

"I like the way it looks on you, admit it you and I both know it's your favorite color"

"okay twip it is, now where's the food"

"at the very bottom your gonna love this surprise too"

Max pulled out the food, uncovering the to go lid and saw salmon. She knew it was from one place only.

"McGinnis, you went to _Fish For Kicks_"

"I sure did, we haven't gone there in a while so I thought it would be perfect with you being in here and all"

"schway, I could kiss you McGinnis"

"why don't you then"

Not realizing what she said until it was too late. Max wasn't sure if she should kiss Terry again. But when she looked up, he was already holding her face. Terry kissed Max and as he opened his mouth to taste her lips, suddenly there was a knock at the door. Max and Terry turned their heads and saw Max's doctor. Dr. Clare Clark walked in and said with a smile on her face. "well Max, sorry to interrupt but I see your feeling better" Max and Terry blushed as Max introduced Dr. Clark to Terry.

"and who is this handsome young man Maxine"

"Dr. Clark, this is my best friend Terry McGinnis"

shaking Terry's hand she replied "yes, your Bruce Wayne son I know it's a pleasure to finally meet you I've had the honer of treating your father a few times amazing man, stubborn at times but amazing"

"yeah that's him"

"I just wanted to inform you that I have completed your discharge papers and you can go home, but you must be on bed rest for at least three days. I want you to take it easy on those leg muscles, you have over worked them and they are sore and going to be quite tender for a few days"

"okay I promise"

"and lots of fluids, Terry you make sure of that"

"no problem doctor"

"alright I will leave you to dress, I'll be back in a few moments"

Doctor Clark leaves and Max packs her food away. Then says to Terry "I will eat this when I get home,can you help me get dressed"

Terry says "okay" and helps Max dress, turning his head when she had to put on her undergarments. Doctor Clark returns with a wheelchair and discharge papers. Max signs them and Terry picks her up and places her body in the wheelchair. Doctor Clark escorts Terry and Max to Terry's car. Terry picks Max up and places her in his car as she says goodbye to Doctor Clark. Terry gets in and begins to drive away to Max's.

**In an alley across the street from the hospital**

Meanwhile still on close watch of Terry and Max, Willy Watt was having a tough time connecting Terry as Batman. After seeing him pick up Max, he knew that there was no way he could get to her right now. Now there seem to be a bigger problem at hand than Batman. Willy thought that Max looked great for someone who was just released from the hospital. Catching a quick glace at her face she looked more radiant than the last time he saw her crying in her hospital bed. This was an unexpected problem that he found himself pining away for Max. He thought to himself "I can't catch feelings for her that would screw up everything" But still he couldn't control what he was beginning to feel for Max.

**At Max's**

When they arrived at Max's, Terry picked her up and carried her up to her apartment. Against her will on the way up in the elevator Max insisted that she walk. But Terry ignored her and held her in his arms until he laid her on her bed in her room. Once inside Terry took off her sneakers and turned on her iPod station like she asked. Max's _at home_ play list began to play _Drake-Find your love_. Max and Terry's favorite song. As Max begins to eat her salmon Terry takes off his sneakers and jacket. Terry sits on the bed with Max and ask.

"so hows the salmon, just like we remembered"

"even better, here open up"

Max puts a spoonful in Terry's mouth as he chews he nods his head.

"see good right"

Terry says in sync with the song "_hey, hey, hey_"

Max laughs and says "told ya, _hey, hey, hey_"

Then they begin to sing the song together.

"_**I better find your lovin, I better find your heart, I better find your lovin, I better find your heart, I better find your lovin, I better find your heart. I better find, give all my love and nothin's gonna tear us apart"**_

Terry and Max were looking in to each others eyes as they sung the lyrics to the song. Their favorite song, that they have sung together over a thousand times. This time it felt different because things were a little different now. They each knew that the other wanted more than friendship. Not knowing what the other was thinking and only what they felt. Something else was gonna happen they both could feel it. Terry grabbed the plate of food and put it on Max's night stand. Still looking in her mocha eyes the song changed to _Alicia Keys-Unthinkable (I'm Ready)._

Max grabbed Terry by the neck gently and pulled him closer to her. Feeling weaker by hearing the words of the song, she wasn't sure what she would do next. There where no words to say she was silent by her emotions. Could she give into him and just feel without fear. There was only one way to know. She would have to wait and see if her body would respond from what her heart was saying.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am writing the next on as we speak. Get ready cause it's juicy lol.**


	5. I Want You

_**I Want You**_

**I still don't own anything but what I made up enjoy, cause here it comes :) LibraDiva83**

Now faced with his sea of blue icy eyes, Max threw all reason out the window. Max said to Terry while holding his face in a whisper.

"I want you Terry, now more than you'll ever know. I want you, but I want you to want me too"

Then Max begin to sing the words softly in a whisper.

"_**I want you, but**_ _**I want you to want me too"**_

Max then closed her eyes as she breathed in Terry, she begin to sing again.

"_**I want you, but I want you to want me too, want you to want me too"**_

Max kissed Terry with everything in her. Max grabbed the bottom of Terry's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Terry then took off Max's t-shirt and lend her back on the bed. He started to caress her as their kiss grew deeper. Terry pulled back from Max and asked in a out of breath whisper."Max, are you sure"

Max breathing slow and deeply replied. "yes, I want you I've always wanted you, don't you want me, oh no you don't want me" Max then jumped up and walked towards her bedroom door. She flinched in pain once she felt the sharp pain run through her body from standing on her legs. Max said _**ouch! **_and Terry jumped up off the bed and grabbed her by the arm. Swinging her around he kissed her. Suddenly she was feeling good again, so good she was starting to forget the pain. But Max started to feel rejection she pulled away said.

"I have to go"

"go where, Max you live here"

"well then I need to go somewhere else then, you don't want me"

Putting her hand on his heart Terry says. "you feel that" His heart was beating in the rhythm of a humming bird "does it feel like I don't want you"

Looking at Terry's promise ring Max says. "I don't know"

"well let me show you"

Terry kissed Max and picked her up and put her back on the bed. With their passion building back up, they began to peel off each others clothes. Max ran her hands all over Terry's chest. She didn't realize how define his abs were until she touched them. Now laying Max on her back Terry kissed her from her neck to her stomach. Max remembered her promise and thought I gotta stop this. Terry then came back up and kissed her ear and whispered. "I love you Maxine" Max threw her promise out the window. Now making love, Max felt pleasure she never knew existed. Terry was gentle and passionate, soft yet strong. Feeling like floating on air, neither wanted to come down. This was the way love felt. It had to be nothing ever came close to it before. Emotions were flaring like flames of a fire. Each touch consistent with the heat their bodies made. Then it began to rain outside, the sound of the rain drops intensify their encounter. Terry whispered again in Max's ear. "_**I love you**_" This time Max was able to say back "_**I love you too Terry**_"

The two fell asleep holding each other. The cool breeze from the window woke Terry. He looked over and saw Max sleeping peacefully. She looked more beautiful than ever before. Terry saw that the covers had slipped off of them some. Pulling the covers back up Terry noticed something on Max's hip in the moonlight. Picking up his jacket off the chair, he took out his cell phone. Using the light he saw it was a very small tattoo. A heart shaded in pink with a script initial letter _T_. Terry couldn't believe it, he never knew she even had a tattoo let alone his initial. It had to stand for his name she didn't know anyone else whose name began with that letter. How could he never have seen it, even when she walk out of her bathroom sometimes in t-shirt and panties not knowing he was there. Then Terry realize why he never saw it before. Because the side of her panties covered it. Terry covered Max back and checked his voice mail. It was Bruce saying he had the night off because it was quite. That meant he would work overtime tomorrow. Terry laid back down with Max and wrapped his arms around her waist. Max turned in her sleep to face him. He couldn't help but kiss her. Max awoke to Terry's lips pressed against hers. Max held Terry's face and said. "seems like round two" Terry replied with a smile. "you read my mind, beautiful" The two began to kiss again. They made love once more into the night. And in the middle of sleep and being awake while holding each other.

Terry filled with love asked Max quietly. "are you awake"

Max filled with pure bliss softly replied. "yes, somewhat"

"will you do something for me, Maxine"

"anything Terrance"

"will you love me"

"I do"

"will you love me for the rest of your life, _**Max, will you marry me**_?"

Max breathed out a soft "_**Yes**_"

**I hope you guys are still hanging in there with me. There are more twists and turns ahead.**

***The song Max was singing is _Marvin Gaye- I Want You_**

**I don't own that either.**


	6. The Morning After

_**The Morning After**_

**I still don't own anything but what I made up. Enjoy :)**

***dispatcher652, you have been great to me, your support keeps me going thank you so much:)**

The next morning Terry's phone vibration woke him. Checking, he saw that it was Bruce needing him to come by right away. Terry agreed and closed his phone. Looking back at Max she was still asleep. He got up quietly and dressed. Walking over to Max and bending down on his knees. Terry put his hand in his left inside pocket and pulled out a small box. He kissed her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. Softly kissing her check Terry whispered in Max ear. "_you've made me the happiest man in the world, I love you"_ Getting up Terry walked out the bedroom and then apartment. Terry got in his car and drove to Wayne Manor.

**At Wayne Manor**

Terry walked down the stairs to the cave. Seeing Bruce at the bat computer, he had to ask.

"I'm starting to think you sleep at the computer"

Never turning his head from the computer's screen Bruce replied.

"how do you feel"

Terry grabbed and began drinking the soda Bruce left next to the computer for him, as he replied "okay"

"was it anything like you thought it would be"

before taking another sip Terry said "I'm not sure what you mean dad"

"the best friend love birds losing their virginity to each other, who also don't know one is in love with the other"

Terry's eyes widen and and he spit the soda out in shock. "why would you say that"

Bruce laughed and says "did you think I was born this old"

"no, of course not"

Bruce laughed again as he continued to type.

Terry breathed a deep breath and said "okay, how did you know"

"I could tell you but then I'd have to take the suite away"

"come on I owned up to it now it's your turn"

"alright then a few ways, one I was your age when I lost mine. Two you smell like orchids, which are Max's favorite flowers. Three they always say parents know and well I am your father"

"those can't be the real reasons you know, come on old man tell me"

"if you really wanna know how I know then try and figure it out"

"I won't let you fry my head today"

"fine with me, did she say yes"

Terry took another sip of soda "say yes to what"

"when you asked her to marry you"

Terry spit the soda out again and Bruce let out another laugh.

"okay Wayne you listen to me, I don't know what kinda tracking devise and two way radio you have on me but you take it off this instant"

Bruce just continued to laugh as Terry looked at him with shock and confusion.

"come on now, how do you know _that_"

"well the store you brought the ring, _Forever, Diamonds. _I know the owner Louis Peels, she saw you walk into the store and she called me. How else do you think you got the most expensive ring for such a reasonable price"

Looking at Bruce with a blank expression Terry said. "that is so not schway"

Bruce continued to laugh as Terry said "it's nice to know that your laughing cords aren't broken, careful we wouldn't want you to get a heart attack, or suddenly fall in this place that no knows about"

"yeah McGinnis, good luck to you on Ace letting that happen"

"oh wow, ladies and genital bats Bruce Wayne made a funny someone stop time"

**Back at Max's**

Max opened her eyes as she lightly stretched her body. She felt like she had some kinda hangover from the night before. Everything seemed like a blur. She tried to remember what happen. Turning in her bed she realized she was naked under the covers. Grabbing her face she thought I gotta remember. Her hand got caught on the covers, it felt funny, and slightly heavier than before. Using the other hand to untangle it, there it was. Max saw a beautiful, huge, sparkling pink diamond ring. Amazed and somewhat confused Max said out loud. "it's so beautiful, but this is an engagement ring" Retracing her steps from the day before Max thought Terry picked me up from the hospital. Then we came here, oh he gave me orchids which are on my dresser. Salmon and we listed to our favorite song and I kissed him. Max remembered it all as it came flooding back. She and Terry had made love, she lost her virginity to her best friend who she was in love with. Which wasn't a bad thing she began to think. Then she also remembered that he did ask her to marry him, without a ring though. Max thought he must have bought it and then put it on my finger while I was sleep. Max jumped up as she kept saying out loud "I'm engaged and to Terry" Max put on her shorts and t- shirt and walked to the kitchen. While making a bowl of cereal, her stake knives fell on the floor. Picking them up and placing them on the counter. She saw one fell out of the holder and bent to pick it up. Max still saying out loud "I'm engaged to Terry, I broke my promise" didn't realize she still had the knife in her hand and cut herself. Until she felt a sharp stinging sensation, Max looked down and saw her left for arm bleeding. The cut was somewhat deep and Max wrapped it up with a dish towel. While cleaning up the blood it occurred to her that the sensation she felt from the cut took her mind off of Terry. After Max cleaned up she got up and took a shower then dressed. Going back into the kitchen Max poured milk into her cereal and thought how beautiful her ring really was. Max made a painful decision and now had to go through with it. Still easier said than done, now what would happen when Terry came back.

**On Patrol**

Terry was on patrol for hours and he couldn't believe how the old man knew everything. Still he had to admit it was funny and good to see Bruce laugh. He never seen him laugh much, and he couldn't believe he also help him buy Max's engagement ring. When Terry asked him why he did it. Bruce simply said "you and Max belong together and I won't have it any other way. And please let her do all the decorating in the manor she's got a spunk that I like" Terry couldn't wait til patrol was over so he go see Max. He wondered that she had to have seen the ring he gave her by now. It was the best ring at _Forever, Diamonds_ and the color pink was all Max. Not being able to wait Terry called Max. She answered on the second ring he told her he would stop by in five.

**At Max's**

Terry parked on the roof of Max's building and climbed down the fire escape that lead to her living room window. After climbing through the window, Terry saw Max sitting on the couch staring at her ring. Pulling off his cowl as he walked over to her, she stood to kiss and hug him.

"I was hoping you would like it, it took me twenty minutes to find it"

"it's very beautiful"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here to see your reaction to it, you know patrol and all"

"no it's fine, you left me more surprised"

"really, I just hope you know how much I love you"

This was it the moment Max wasn't sure about. But she told herself I said it therefore I must do it. She was just in search of the strength to do it. Looking at Terry she said. "I think you should sit down" Sitting down Terry caught sight off Max's arm, it was wrapped up.

"Max what happened to your arm"

"nothing, listen I love you but I can't marry you, I'm sorry"

Terry jumped up off the couch without thinking.

"what do you mean you can't marry me"

"it's just moving to fast, I mean we are still in college"

"well I wasn't gonna marry you tomorrow, I was thinking maybe sometime after college or something, I really haven't had much time to work out the specifics yet"

"it doesn't really matter we have only been together for two days if that. And how would you know if your making the right choice? How do you know you wanna be with me all of a sudden?"

"**What**, that's bullshit Max what difference does time matter! And I know I'm making the right choice, there is nobody else for me but you _Max_. We've known each other almost our whole lives. We've been best friends since we were five years old, you know me better than anyone. There's nobody more perfect for me than you."

"that doesn't make us soul mates"

"it does"

"that's not true"

"it is and you know it, where is this coming from. You know I would never hurt you, so what are you afraid of"

"**_I'm not afraid of anything, I don't want this, I don't wanna marry you, I don't wanna be in love with_** **_you and I don't want you_**"

Looking down Terry saw Max's arm bleeding through the wrapped towel. He tried to look in her eyes but she was looking down. When she looked up she was cold and distant with fear hiding in her eyes.

Terry said " you know you never knew how to lie to me"

Max took the ring off her finger and put it in Terry's hand as she said "you could never understand"

"how could I you won't give me a chance, give me your arm"

"no"

"Max, please I think you need stitches"

"I'll be fine you should go"

"not before I help you"

"why are you making such a big deal out of it, I can do it"

"because I love you I don't know how else to show you"

Max ran into her bathroom and closed the door. The tears were starting to come down and she couldn't let him see it. Terry stared at the door for a few moments and could hear his heart breaking in his ears. What was she afraid of. Terry put the ring in the utility belt. He vowed that he would find out, he just didn't have the time now. Walking back to the window, he put his cowl back on and climbed through. Back on the roof he jumped in the bat car and took off.

**Max's Bathroom**

Meanwhile Max knowing what she just did, which was break her heart and possibly Terry's. I messed up was all she could say to herself. She didn't really want to but she was afraid that Terry would call off the engagement himself. She was just too in love with him to risk him doing it, she would not survive it. Max took the towel off and ran some cold water on the wound. Taking the med-kit out she sat on the floor and cleaned the wound and gave herself stitches. The stinging pain was a strange sensation that felt kinda good in a way. This was it a way of numbing the bad pain, a way to deal she thought. When she was done she went to the kitchen and grabbed a stake knife.


	7. Cut Too Deep

_**Cut Too Deep**_

**I still don't own anything, but what I made up Enjoy :)**

**Max's Bedroom**

Max then returned back to her bedroom. She stripped down to her underwear and laid in her bed. Smelling Terry still on her bed, she felt horrible for what she just done. She felt a pain that was unbearable and with the knife still in her hand. Max cut her arm again and the stinging sensation flowed threw her, and then no more Terry. She cut herself again, another rush flowed threw her. I must be going crazy she thought. Another cut and the burning began. Taking over her mind and body from her head to her feet. Max's blood flowed all over and stained her sheets, the comforter was on the floor. She laid there until she passed out.

**Back At Wayne Manor**

Terry parked the bat mobile and walked over to Bruce holding his arm. Bruce was still typing when he left out the first time.

"old man I do believe your glued to that chair"

Bruce turned around in the chair and saw Terry's condition.

"your bleeding from the arm and making jokes"

"it keeps me from crying"

"well then sunshine on the table and let me have a look"

Terry sits on the exam table and takes off the top of the suite.

"wow, the T's got you good you need stitches this time"

"how many"

"five, what did they hit you with this time"

"a TV"

Bruce picked up the top of the suite and spread it on the exam table and the diamond ring fell out.

Picking it up while Terry wasn't looking he said

"so I see you have taste, pink for pink"

Looking at Bruce holding the pink diamond ring meant for Max Terry replied.

"I wouldn't say that"

"what do you mean, and why do you have the ring didn't you ask her or you got cold feet"

"no I did ask her but, she called it off "

"maybe she's not ready, although I'm not sure why she's head over heels for you"

"how do you know"

"because I see it, Ray Charles could see it"

"yeah well that's what my gut tells me,what, wait, who"

"before your time"

"I think I should just leave her alone, she said she didn't want me"

"and you believe her"

"well sorta"

"was she crying when she said it"

"yeah how did you know"

"Because when women get what they have always wanted, and they have been wanting it for so long they get fearful. They are afraid that it will fall apart or leave them, they can't stand to be hurt by the guy. So they push it away themselves"

"but doesn't that hurt too"

"yeah, even more"

"so why do it then in the first place"

"Because women can take hurting themselves rather than a guy hurting them. It has to do with self esteem, if a guy hurts a women she will think it was something to do with her not being good enough. If a woman pushes the guy away and hurts herself, it will hurt more but she will deal with it because she knows her own insecurities"

"well I guess that's good then"

"no not good"

"why you just said-"

"Women are emotional, They will do whatever to deal with the pain that they caused to deal with the pain from pushing the guy away which can be very dangerous. They may even hurt themselves"

"oh I see, schway"

"if you say so"

"hey, how do you know all this stuff about woman anyway"

"Lisa Lovley"

"who"

"Lisa Lovley, a good friend of mine from college she is a psychiatrist. She wrote a book on men and women why we do the things we do. She sent it to me and I read it. It came in handy for women criminals"

"always the detective"

Terry took off the rest of the suite and gave it to Bruce for repairs. After getting dressed, and thinking about what Bruce had just said while giving him stitches he turned and said.

"Max was bleeding on her left arm when I stopped by"

"was she bleeding before you two"

"no and that's when I purposed to her, after wards, do you think"

"i think you should follow your gut"

"okay I gotta go later"

**At Max's**

Terry jumped in his car and drove over to Max's. Parking right in front of her building. He didn't call because he knew she wouldn't answer after what Bruce had just said. He didn't have time for the elevator so he went up the fire escape. Climbing into her living room window. Terry looked around and didn't see Max so he went into her bedroom. Faced with the sight of his nightmares, Terry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Max was laid on her bed in nothing but her underwear. And blood all over every where. The sheets, the same ones he had made love to her on hours ago. Where covered with Max's blood, her arm was bleeding and she was passed out cold with the knife still in her right hand. Terry took his jacket off and threw it on the floor and ran over to Max. He felt her pulse which was barely there. Terry took the knife and put it on the night stand. Terry picked Max up and put her on the floor and wrapped the sheet around her arm. He started to perform CPR and on the third attempt she was breathing properly. Terry picked Max up and put her in the bathtub and got the med kit and cleaned her wounds. Terry stopped the bleeding and closed up all of Max wounds. Running the water Terry cut the bloody underwear off and bathed Max. He didn't see it as a problem cause he already saw he body and wanted her clean like the person she was. Terry then threw it in the trash and the sheets in the laundry bin. Terry got up and went back in her bedroom and made Max's bed with fresh sheets. Glancing at the dresser, Terry grabbed a orchid out of the vase. Taking it with him back to the bathroom. Terry saw Max coming to in the tub, he bent by her side and said.

"Max how do you feel"

"Terry, where did you come from"

"Max I will explain everything but first I gave you a bath and I need to dress you. I'm gonna pick you up now put your arm around my neck"

Terry picked Max up out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her, then carried her to the bed.

"Terry"

"yes"

"oh my gosh, Terry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I just, your my best friend, I don't wanna lose you"

"Max your not gonna lose me, what happened did you do this to yourself, why"

"Terry please just hold me please, can you just hold me, don't leave me tonight I need you, don't you understand, I love you those things I said, I didn't mean them, please I love you Terry"

"okay Max clam down just rest I'll stay"

Getting in the bed Terry wrapped his arms around Max and gave her the orchid.

"do you still love me Terry"

"yes I love you Max with every beat of my heart"

Terry wasn't sure what had happened to Max. It seemed to him that everything that Bruce said was right. Max was in love with him and she pushed him away. And the pain from that was unbearable so much so that Max was cutting herself to numb the pain. His pain, the pain of losing him. He had to figure out a way to help the woman he loved to stop her from hurting him and herself before it was to late.


	8. Stay With Me

_**Stay With Me**_

**I still don't own anything, just what I made up.**

Terry stayed with Max throughout the past few hours. Bruce finally called, and Terry told him that Max was sick and he was gonna stay with her. Bruce agreed and told him to call and check in. About one in the morning, Terry went to the bathroom to try and gather his thoughts. He couldn't believe what was going on. How fast things have changed, he went from being the happiest person on the planet. To seeing the woman he loved on her bed half naked and bloody. He wanted to help her but, knowing Max she would object right away. Terry thought he had to play this one out carefully. Terry walked back in the bedroom and took off his jeans. In his shorts he laid back down next to Max and she turned and held on to him.

**Morning**

The next morning Max woke up with Terry starring at her from the end of the bed. She sat up and prepared herself for it. He only did that when she had a lecture about safety coming to her. But what happened next, she didn't see coming.

"Max, are you alright"

"yes"

"did you sleep okay"

"yes, listen Ter about last night I'm-"

"as long as your alright, that's all that matters, you hungry how about breakfast in bed"

"alright"

Terry left and went to the kitchen and made Max some french toast. Back in the bedroom, Max couldn't believe what had just happened. Terry didn't give her a lecture, hell must have spring water with ice.

Max looked down at her arm and saw it bandaged and the bed sheets changed. But she was wrapped in a towel, so she opened the nightstand draw. She Put on underwear and bra with a long t-shit. Her legs were still somewhat sore. In the kitchen Terry took the french toast out of the toaster oven and put them on the tray and walked back in the bedroom.

"here you are my lady, breakfast a la Terry"

Max giggled and says " I know you used the toaster oven"

"Yes I did, no crime committed is that a smile"

"yes"

Putting the tray over Max's legs, he says " I know your wondering why I haven't lectured you, and I won't if you do something for me"

"okay what"

"I have to hear you tell me that your in love with me"

"I love you, Ter you know that"

"yes I do but it's not the same as being in _love_, I just need to hear you say it. And if you can't then I will climb out of that window, and I won't come back if that's what you want"

"Ever?"

"Ever!"

Looking deep into his sea blue icy eyes. Max was backed into a corner. Terry was more cleaver than she gave him credit for. Bruce was rubbing off on him in more ways than one. Going deep inside herself for the strength she needed. Taking a deep breath and opening her eyes, Max replied.

"I'm in love with you Terrance McGinnis"

"wait, what's my middle, and last name don't look for lope holes"

Laughing Max said with a smile on her face.

" _**Yes, I'm in love with you Terrance Tyler McGinnis-Wayne"**_

Pulling the pink diamond out of his pocket Terry said.

"okay and you have to wear this"

"I don't deserve that"

"you do, it was meant for you"

"we can't get married now"

"we don't need to now, I just need to know that you will later"

"later when"

"later whenever you want, what do you say"

"I'd say...Always Your Terry, My Max"

Smiling and getting down on one knee Terry took Max's hand and asked her.

_**Maxine Marilyn Gibson, will you do me the pleasure, will you marry me...later**_?"

Max couldn't help but giggle before she said softy.

"_**Yes...later"**_

"okay, and you can't call it off this time because you put it on your promise ring"

"Geez, ever since you added Wayne to your name you become demanding"

"nothing says take charge like, _**Wayne**_"

Max started eating her french toast after a few chuckles with Terry. She told herself not to deny the truth anymore. Didn't Terry have to love her, to purpose again after what she did the first time. Hadn't he proved he was in love with her by coming back over and over again.

"now Max I wanna say something so try to listen without jumping the gun here okay"

"okay McGinnis, spit it out"

"I understand that there are things you can't tell me because I'm a guy. So I was thinking that maybe you should talk to someone else. About what's going on in that head of yours like a therapist"

"alright, who do you have in mind"

"well Bruce has a close friend from college, she's really good I think she might be able to help you,"

Terry then points at Max's arm and says "about that, and you don't have to tell me until your ready"

Max looked at Terry and then down at her arm. She thought _Damn_ he's good, he's saying all the right things right now. Terry loved her so much he wanted to make sure that Max was taking care of head to toe.

"okay, I'll do it"

"great I'll call Bruce"

Terry kissed Max on the head and walked up to Max's bedroom door and then she called his name.

"Terry"

"yeah Max"

"please don't tell my future Father-in-law I'm crazy okay"

"the thought never crossed my mind"

**Hey everyone hope you guys like the story so far. Don't worry Willy comes back in the next chapter, I had to have him lay low lol :) **


	9. Help Me

_**Help Me**_

**I still don't own anything, but what I made up enjoy :)**

Terry stepped outside Max's bedroom and gave Bruce a call. Bruce answered on the third ring.

"Terry, you missed a whole night of patrol"

"yeah, I know but I really need your help"

"how is Max"

"that's what I need your help on"

"what do you mean"

"well, Max, I think she needs someone to talk to like a therapist"

"why, what happened"

"when I got here Max was laying on her bed half naked and bleeding"

"how hard did you get hit with that TV"

"what's that got to do with what I'm saying"

"Terry, no one needs a therapist for bleeding"

"they do when the bleeding came from a self inflicted wound"

"are you telling me that Max stabbed herself"

"no cut, three deep cuts, I gave her stitches myself"

"did she tell you why"

"no, which is why I think, no knows she needs to talk to a therapist. Everything that you told me yesterday about woman was true"

"I see so our talk shed some light"

"yeah dad a whole florescent 75 of it, which is why I know you won't object to an old friend from college named say Lisa Lovley."

"I'll give her a call and set it up"

"great thanks, oh and your gonna be a father in law"

"and how you pull that off"

"oh, you know that old Wayne charm"

" I can imagine"

"call me back the deds"

"details, McGinnis, details, please learn to speak Terry please before I die"

"alright old man later"

Terry hangs up his cell and steps back into the bedroom to check on Max. She was laying back and staring at her engagement ring in a whole new light. Terry walked in and put the breakfast tray on the floor on the side of the bed. Sitting down on the bed next to her he asked.

"what you thinking about sitting there and looking at that sparkler"

"it's just so beautiful, I can't believe you asked me"

Terry putting up two fingers said "correction Ms. Gibson I asked you twice"

"yes you did, and I love you for it"

"wow, the I love yous just keep coming, like word vomit"

Both laughing Max playfully punches Terry in the arm and says.

"I knew you were gonna say that, I can't believe you remember that"

"um yeah, you made me watch that movie like how many times"

"admit it, you liked it"

"it was funny"

Max covered her mouth, suddenly not feeling so great motioned for Terry to pick her up. Terry picked Max up and she pointed to her bathroom. He put Max down once they reached and she hovered over the toilet. Terry waited outside concerned wondering what could be wrong. Max rinsed her mouth after bushing her teeth. When the water turned off Terry came back in and picked Max up. Walking back to the bed, he laid her down and asked.

"what happened"

"I don't know, I just had to throw up"

"when was the last time you ate besides this morning"

"yesterday morning I think"

"what did you have"

"cereal"

"so you haven't had any real food since the salmon I got you, Geez woman"

"And let's not forget my breakdown, I promise I'm gonna rest and eat and everything cause I gotta get back to classes"

"and talk to the therapist"

"yes"

"so it that what were calling it the breakdown"

"yes, Terry I want you to know that I did that cause, I couldn't believe what I said and how I treated you"

"it's alright, it doesn't change the way I see you. I still love you more if not before. It's just now I'm more worried about you I want you to be able to talk to me. I won't judge you. Your everything Max, this Batman thing doesn't mean anything without you. I just love you so much"

"I love you too"

Terry and Max kissed and Terry cell starts to ring. He answers and it's Bruce. Bruce tells him that in two weeks Lisa Lovley will be in Gotham. And she has agreed to see Max on that Wednesday. Terry hangs up and tells Max. Max asks Terry just to hold her and watch a movie. Terry asks which, and Max replies something funny. Terry puts The Hangover on and gets in the bed and holds Max. Max looked into Terry's sea blue icy eyes and kissed him for the second time without holding back. Somewhere in the middle of all of their laughing and kissing, Max fell asleep in Terry's arms. Bruce called Terry and told him he needed him for patrol. Terry kissed Max on her head and whispered "I love you" Max surprised Terry by saying it back "I love you too and be careful" Terry climbed out of Max's window and got in in his car drove his way to Wayne Manor.

**At Willie Watt's condo**

Meanwhile back at Willie Watt's home, he came up with a plan to find out who Batman is. And Max was the key to the lock. Willie knew that Max had been saved by Batman more times than anyone. Knowing that Max was in the hospital, and hadn't been to work in a few days. Willie decided to do something to catch Max's attention. A simple small gesture to make her rethink things. Between her and Terry, if they were together he would have to break them up. Willie wanted Max to know that someone else was watching from the sidelines. That she was desirable to someone else. He knew just how to play it, between Max and Terry. After all the time, Terry had spent ignoring his best friend who was so obviously in love with him. Willie thought _all he had to do was create doubt and run with it as deep as_ _he could_. He might not even have to force her in the end. Willie thought

"_he had to be smooth and smart about it, Max wasn't a dummy. She would catch on with the smallest mistake and be on to him. Terry of course would also be in her ear, and with big time Bruce Wayne as his father. He was becoming smarter as the days passed. Ooh daddy couldn't have his legacy left in the hands of someone with tied shoe strings for brains_"

Max just might run to him with open arms. And now for the gesture.

**Hey everyone hope this chapter was alright. It was the only one that troubled me a small bit. Which shocked me cause this story just has been writing it self. I hadn't got stuck once until this chapter. But it happens right, so what do you guys think Willie will give Max. He is gonna give her something. HINT- it's very cool and Terry hasn't given it to her. **


	10. The Gesture

_**The Gesture**_

**I don't own anything, but what I made up and added. Enjoy :)**

**At Max's **

Max slept for a while after Terry left to do patrol. She woke and changed the DVD to another funny movie. Things were starting to go good with her and Terry. And she wanted to keep the mood he left her in. Max got back into bed and laid down, as she begin to watch a movie that Terry loved which is Rush Hour 3. She giggled at the thought of telling Terry, and him claiming he was mad at her for watching it without him.

**Outside of Max's Door**

Willie was outside of Max's apartment door, putting the finishing touches on his gesture. He put the small box down at the foot of the door. And then placed the small envelope on top. Willie then pressed Max's door bell and stood back and hid in the stairway. Willie was quite and waited while he watch through the small glass view.

**Inside of Max's Apartment**

Max heard her doorbell and was surprised. She knew it wasn't Terry, because she knew he would just climb through the window. Getting up Max took off her long t-shirt and put a pair of jeans on and black t-shirt. Looking on the side of her bed Max couldn't find her flip flops. She looked under the bed and grabbed them and put them on. Max went to her door and looked out the peep hole and didn't see anyone. Max opened her door and thought it might be her small neighbor. Ms Jones little daughter named Janet, who loved Max's vid games. But Max looked and there was nobody there. Max looked down and saw a small box with a small envelope.

**On the Stairway**

Willie saw Max at her doorway looking at the small box he had left. Stunned, Willie's eyes widen in fascination on how simply beautiful Max was. In just a pair of hip hugging jeans and a black t-shirt bouncing off of her pink hair. He thought she was just a vision. Now Willie was struggling on his now in pursuit action on Max. Then he noticed the engagement ring on her finger. And anger raced through him, but he calmed himself down. Willie told himself _"you don't know what's what yet"_ and still waited as he watched.

**Max's Doorway**

Max picked up the envelope and read.

"_I noticed you haven't been feeling well lately. And I miss seeing you at the park. I have feelings for you and if you want to know how strong. Go to the parking garage and see what's waiting for you there. There will be a pink rose on it._

Max picked up the small box and open it and it was a single key with a pink M key chain. Max thought _what is this open or go to_.

Max took the elevator to the parking garage.

**The Parking Garage **

Max reached the parking Garage and stepped out the elevator and stood there. Max felt a kinda funny, she felt like she was being watched.

**On Parking Garage Stairway**

Willie was still watching Max as he reached the parking garage.

**Max In The Parking Garage **

Max stood looking for a pink rose like she was instructed. And to her right she saw the pink rose, sitting on the trunk to a black BMW. Max dropped her mouth as she slowly walked to the car. The license plate read _MAXIE. _Max picked up the pink rose and underneath was a note that read.

"_Welcome to your new car, See how I feel now...Maxie"_

Max dropped the key and pink rose as she said "_**Who would buy me a car**_" As she looked up she said "_**What, don't understand, who would do this. This is not Terry I think...whoa"**_

**On Parking Garage Stairway**

Willie saw Max's reaction to his gesture and smiled as he said out loud "_I got you now Maxine_"

**Hope you guys like that, so sorry it's short. I couldn't leave you guys wondering long. Just a tiny bit lol :)**


	11. Clueless

_**Clueless**_

**I still don't own anything, but what I made up and added.**

**Sorry for the delay everyone. Sliverquickstar, RyokoMist, Dispatcher652, and others thank you for all the luv and support. And thank you everyone who added this story to your alert and favorite story list. Enjoy :) LibraDiva83**

Max stood still and stared at the car completely clueless. She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or creep out. It was an out of this world gesture for someone, who was just trying to get her attention. Deciding to be creep out, Max quickly turned around and went back into the elevator. On the way back to her apartment Max still felt feel like she was being watched. Once inside her apartment she tried to figure out if she would tell Terry. But then coming to the conclusion that she really didn't have any answers to start with, she chose to stay quite. Everything with Terry was just starting to fall into place, and if she took a step into the other direction again. She would never end her cycle of letting some happiness in, she knew she deserved it deep down. But why keep pushing it away because of fear. All in all the car was her dream car so she couldn't help but think about driving it. If she did she wondered that it had to mean taking the mystery man up on his offer. Max didn't even know who he was, and even though she wanted to. She wasn't supposed to because she had Terry, and she had just became engaged to him so why ruin it. Max decided to shower and keep busy knowing Terry would come back later that night after patrol. I'll just keep quite about it she thought. Max put the key to the car into her nightstand draw. She turned the TV on and got in her bed, within a few minutes Max was fast asleep.

**At Wayne Manor**

Patrol was over and Terry was parking the car in the cave. Climbing out he slowly walked over to Bruce holding his arm. Bruce was typing as Terry said "at it again old man" Bruce turned around ready to speak and had to do a double take. He saw Terry with the suite circuit system hanging out of just about every part of the suite.

"what happened"

"really, you can't tell"

"are you trying to tell me that the T's did this to you, with what some kinda bomb"

"no not the T's, they don't have the muscle it takes to make brain power to go about this. But your right about the bomb part"

"then who because you were dealing with the T's, weren't you"

"yeah, and right after I get them down. A surprise visitor came who didn't care for the notebooks they were stealing"

"and he threw a bomb at you"

"yeah except it wasn't one"

"and who would that surprise visitor be, if he weren't stealing them"

"who else would wanna "blow it all up" because the system is corrupt"

" so Mad Stan got a hold of you. You would think one could duck a bomb or two McGinnis"

"well yeah Bruce, if he threw one or two bombs. But he threw these ten small ones that attached to the suite and then exploded. And well what you see is what you get"

"so I see"

"this will take a few days to repair"

"meaning how many days"

"three maybe"

Taking the suite off Terry got dressed and said he was heading over to Max.

"so how is that going"

"good, except one thing or a few I'm not really sure yet"

"which is"

"I need for that appointment with your friend Lisa Lovely to happen. Max really has some things going on and she's not ready to open up to me, but she agreed to talk to her"

"I already did Max will see her Wednesday. I don't want you making her go off the deep end, and she starts running around town in a black one piece with a whip wrapped around her waist"

"oh so you made Selina Kyle go mad and become cat woman"

"is that what you think"

"well if the cowl fits"

"Out McGinnis"

"Hey, I'm a Wayne now too so let's hear it"

Bruce looks at Terry with a blank expression on his face. He waited for Terry's response, Terry on the other hand knew the old man was sensitive about the mention of Selina Kyle.

"I'm going, I'm going but I will be back old Man"

"I'm not old, it's all this gray hair it makes me look seasoned"

"sure it does but what does the cane say"

a long pause.

"exactly, score young bat one and old bat zero. See ya in the morning old man. If you fall you know the number"

"keep it up I'll fix the suite so you can't move next time Mad Stan throws some bombs on you"

"you wouldn't do that"

"try me"

"night Brucie"

"don't call me that"

Terry walks out the cave and to his car. Meanwhile Bruce back in the cave looks at Ace and says "don't worry boy next time how would you like a free bite" Ace points his ears up and licks Bruce face. "I thought you would like that boy" Terry drove his way to Max and thought about what Bruce said. He could never be to sure with the old man he was too unpredictable. He had to be for him to last as long as he did as the original bat himself, and cleaver didn't even cut it as the idea of an alter ego he came up with as Batman to put fear into criminals. And fight along side of other greats such as the Justice League to ask for his help instead of the other way around. Maybe one day Terry thought he would tell his old man just how cool and proud he was to be his son and to wear the cowl.

**At Max's**

Terry had to park in the parking garage of Max's building instead of on the street, where he usually parked because there where no spots available to him. Something he did from time to time because it usually meant that Max's neighbors had family visiting. There was a spot he noticed that was available so he didn't think twice as to not take it. Upon parking into the space, Terry noticed a black two door BMW with plates that read _MAXIE. _Terry pulled into the space and thought that was kinda odd seeing as no one in Max's building had the name Max but her. And the car was the exact model that Max loved. Terry thought he should just brush it off, after all she wasn't the only Max in Gotham so he let it be. Terry went to the elevator to go up. Meanwhile Willie who was sitting in his car saw that Terry noticed the car for Max. And knew that maybe there was a chance of Max keeping it a secret from him. That another man, who she wasn't even sure if she knew just gave her a car. How would she explain that, she couldn't there would be no way that she could. Willie watched Terry go to Max's apartment and the drove off happy with the way his plan was going. But he would need to know if Terry says anything to Max about what he saw and if she would acknowledge anything about it. Before he made his next move, please he was on his way home. Terry made it to Max's door and took the spare key from above the door and made his way inside. Terry made it to her bedroom last thinking she would be in the kitchen or living room like always. Max was sound asleep in bed with the TV on watching her. Terry looked at her stunned and amazed at her beauty, he couldn't believe he had her and that she was his. Terry unfolded the pink and lavender comforter at the end of her bed and the note from the rose fell on to the floor but Terry didn't notice. He then placed the comforter on Max as he said to himself "she sure has been sleeping a lot lately" Terry kissed Max on her forehead not wanting to wake her and saw the single pink rose on the nightstand.

"I wonder where that came from, that wasn't there earlier"

Looking down Terry felt Max's hand on his as she whispered.

"Hey you, I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"come here and give me a kiss you sexy beast"

"the words you say woman"

Terry kissed Max and she said.

"umm you taste like meatloaf mashed potato's and gravy"

"what"

"what, what's the matter"

"you just said I taste like meatloaf mashed potato's and gravy"

"really I said that"

"yes Max"

"oh, sorry I gotta taste for meatloaf mashed potato's and gravy"

"did you eat"

"no I pretty much been sleep all day. I have no idea why I'm so tired"

"I'll go get you the meatloaf and stuff then"

"really"

"yeah"

"McGinnis, I swear I could marry you tomorrow"

"no you won't"

"what makes you think I won't"

"because your too scared to right now, you need more time"

"okay I won't, but I was thinking it. Doesn't that count"

"it does and it's fine as long as I get you to in the long run"

"you go get that food and I just might do it tomorrow"

"don't tease me Max"

"whose teasing your talking to a hungry woman. I'll say anything to get the food"

"okay I'm going"

"goodie and I'm going to the the bathroom"

Max got up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Terry looked down as he chuckled from the woman he loved. He opened his eyes and saw a small note that was crumbled around the edges. Terry picked the note up and read.

_Welcome to your new car, See how I feel now...Maxie_

Terry couldn't believe his eyes, he was in complete shock. Questions started to rise in his head about the car he saw in the parking garage. Was Max cheating on him and did the same guy buy her a car. And how could Max allow him to call her Maxie, only he called her that. Everybody in high school even knew it. On top of everything they just got engaged again after she almost died from the shock of the first time. Would Max do that to him after he fought so hard to save her. To prove to her how much he was in love with her. No Max wasn't that type of person, and he knew that. She was his Max and something wasn't right here. It just wasn't adding up and he was clueless. Going into bat mode Terry yelled to Max

"Max, have you been here all day by yourself"

"yeah"

"did anybody come by to see you or something"

"no"

"Terry looking around struggled to find answers and piece them together. Then he noticed the pink rose again and yelled.

"hey, where'd you get the pink rose from"

"it was on the floor in the hallway, I guess someone dropped it so I picked it up. Isn't it to beautiful to throw away"

Max was coming out of the bathroom and Terry put the card in his pocket.

"what do you think"

"yeah it's nice, so I'm gonna go get that food okay"

"OK"

Terry looked into Max's mocha chocolate eyes and there was no sign of her lying to him. So he hugged and kissed her and walked out of the door clueless.


	12. Nervous

_**Nervous **_

**I still do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy : LibraDiva83**

Terry walked out of Max's and went to get her order. He was very clueless on the note and the rose and most importantly the freakin car. He was clueless about it all and now he was becoming nervous. Terry went to apple bees and got Max some food. On the way back Terry was thinking and Max called on the phone and said he wanted some apples slices, so he went back in to get them. Again on the way out and back to her, he went back to thinking. Max was still kinda outta it since the night he found out she was cutting herself. And on that thought Terry realized that Max would go to any length to hide feelings that had anything to do with Terry. Which doesn't mean that she lied about the car and pink rose but she was definitely hiding information about both. Terry knew in that moment that it was up to him to put the pieces where they belonged and figure it out on his own. The first step to that was to just watch Max closely for any hints she might give unwilling. Because he knew Max the way he did, she would never just admit the funk. He did the first time and she hid it and now was time to put plan b into motion. Plan b was bat mode.

**Back At Max's**

Terry walked into the bedroom and Max was watching TV like he expected. He handed her the food and her eyes got wide like they always did. Terry sat in bed next to the mocha chocolate pink haired beauty and watched her as she began to eat.

"what, why are you looking at me like that"

"what do you mean, I always look at you when you eat. Because your the only person I know who gets so excited when she sees food"

"Uh yeah you used to be one of those few people too McGinnis. Its one of the many things we have in common remember"

"I remember it's just I don't know you seem kinda extra happy to see food tonight. I mean you even sent me back into the store to get apple slices, when have you ever sent me to do a double take before"

"I guess your right I mean seeing as I didn't eat all day oh well first time for everything right"

"yeah I guess so, hey here's a prime example right here. Who would have ever guessed that we'd be engaged right now when we were younger"

"and there you have it McGinnis"

"I love you Max"

"and I love you Terrence"

"oh I'm Terrence now is that how you see me"

"oh I'm sorry I mean Mr. Wayne"

"you better get used to that name cause it will be yours soon enough. But I'm cool with you just calling me the bat"

"so if your the bat, what does that make me the bat girl or the feline"

"okay hold on me and the old man had this talk earlier. Neither you are second in command to the old man at the bat computer. You know cause he still needs to teach you a few things"

"wow Ter, only second in command the old man must be gleaming with joy"

"actually he's quite content with it, he even smiled. Which isn't really a smile at all what with all the wrinkles he has. It was more of a straight line his lips made with the corners curved up slightly"

"oh I was worried there for a minute when you said smile. Now a straight line of the lips yeah that's sounds more like him"

"see it's those kinda funny the two of you make which, makes me happy I don't spend much of my time in the cave"

"well if you can't stand the dark get out the cave"

"funny I almost didn't know how to come back from that one. Oh and don't forget your appointment with Lisa Lovely tomorrow"

"I won't I remember"

Terry looked over and noticed the rose on the nightstand was gone. So he asked her about it, just to see what her answer might be.

"Max what happened to the rose that was there before I left"

"oh the uh the petals started to fall off and it didn't look so beautiful anymore. So I threw it away"

"oh okay"

Terry saw that Max seemed very uncomfortable answering the question. Max fumbled with her fingers and keep her head down. Making no eye contact with Terry what so ever almost as if she was sorry. So much so that she even seemed nervous. Right there and then Terry knew something deeper was going on. Reading and watching all of his love's movements closely. Max then said she was tired and laid down. Terry undressed to his shorts and t-shirt and laid beside her, holding her in his arms. As Max drifted off to sleep, Terry picked up a few pieces from watching Max. And she was definitely nervous Terry thought to himself. He would find out more after Max saw Lisa Lovely.


	13. Lisa Lovely

_**Lisa Lovely**_

**I don't own anything but what I made up and added enjoy:) LibraDiva83**

It was 7 am and Max was getting ready for her appointment with Lisa Lovely. Having been awakened with a phone call by Bruce and no Terry next to her, it was quite easy to make some eggs and coffee with toast. With what little information she received from Bruce about Lisa. Max was nervous and somewhat intrigued by meeting her. Max had about an hour to make her 8 am appointment. Lisa was staying at Gotham Towers and wanted Max to meet her there. Max showered and dressed and then dumped the crust of the toast into the trash. It was there that she noticed the single pink rose that she tossed in there last night, when Terry asked about it. Feeling guilty and nervous Max had threw it into the trash. But the problem with it was growing, Terry noticed everything about the damn rose. Max felt so guilty because even though she didn't ask for the car and loved Terry with every being inside of her. She wanted to know who the secret admirer was, and for that guilt ran through her like the rivers ran through Gotham. If it was one thing that Max couldn't stand was it was a mystery. They always ate at her because of her desire of having to know. Just like when she had to know who the damn Batman was. Another thing about mystery's Max learned was the answer was never what you would expect it to be. Which is why she had no type of clue on where too start looking for about who this guy was. Deciding to ponder on it some more after her appointment, she left out of the house.

**Gotham Towers**

Max made it there in record time and went to the front desk to ask for where the elevator was located. The manger behind the the desk told her the around the corner to the left. Max voiced her thanks and was on her way. Once she reached the elevator, she stepped in and went to the top floor. Once Max stepped out of the doors to the elevator she was faced with another set of double doors. A sign to the right said pent house suite and Max was impressed. She knocked and Lisa Lovely opened the doors and extended her hand to Max as she said

"hello Maxine I am Lisa Lovely and it's a pleasure to meet you"

Max was in complete shock, the woman that stood before her was beautiful but not in a super model way. It was a pure beauty in a simple kinda way. Lisa stood about 5 feet 6 inches tall, caramel tone completion, the blackest of ebony hair with grey strands pulled back and grey mountain top eyes. And a very simple but classy two piece cream pants suite. Lisa Lovely was just what her name implied...lovely. Max came out of her shock when Lisa grabbed Max's hand to shake.

"I'm so sorry, please excuse me for staring. Your just what your name is lovely, is that your real name"

"yes it is Max, I guess my mother just knew what she was doing. Please do come in"

"wow, this is beautiful I've never been in a pent house suite before"

"I get it every time I come to Gotham. It's really a beautiful sight I thought you might enjoy it during our session"

"I can see you know exactly what your doing"

"I try and this is my job, besides Bruce tells me your very special to him. And also soon to be his daughter in law if I'm correct"

"yes that is correct. They sure didn't waste anytime on filling you in"

"well actually I told him that was all he was allowed to tell me. I rather hear you tell me about yourself. If you don't mind me starting from this point, how did you feel when Terry proposed"

"uh, well Terry proposed twice really because the first time I really don't remember because I was half asleep and awake"

"really can you tell me some more about that"

"well uh it's kinda embarrassing even though I'm 21"

"Maxine, I am not here to judge. My job is to talk to you and make you comfortable in doing so. Remember doctor and patient confidentiality, I will not discuss with Bruce whatever we discuss here"

"okay"

"but, I would like to ask if I can record our conversation with your permission so I can brief myself on them later"

"sure I don't mind"

"okay than shall we continue"

**Lisa Lovely presses record **

"are you comfortable in that recliner. Because if not the button on the side if you press it will massage your whole body"

"really can I use it"

"of course here let me. And here on this coffee table is calming tea with honey. Would you like me to pour you a cup"

"yes please, I couldn't help but notice all the orchids you have around are they your favorite as well"

As Lisa poured Max a cup of tea she replied.

"they are one out of my two favorites. The other being sunflowers, but I did not put them here for me. They are here for your well being, I find that someone's favorite flower can really be soothing to one's nerves"

"wow, Ms. Lovely you truly are extraordinary"

"Why thank you Maxine, but please call me Lisa I insist"

"only if you call me Max"

"agreed, whenever your ready to begin Max"

"alright, as I was saying before Terry's first proposal I forgot at the time because I was half asleep. Because when he proposed it was after the first time we made love, in general and to each other. And the next morning when I woke up my memory was kinda foggy on the previous night. Then I looked down and there was this beautiful engagement ring on my finger. Which he didn't have because when he asked we were drifting off to sleep, and he had no ring. Then I freaked out and called it off and gave him back the ring and ran to the bathroom and cried til he left. And I cut myself on the arm on purpose late that night. And Terry came back and found me and stitched up my arm and stayed with me the rest of the night. Then the next morning Terry made me breakfast in bed and said that he wasn't letting me go. And he gave me my ring back and, asked me to marry him again. But later when I'm ready not now cause I am worried what with us still in college and all. That's how he got me to be engaged to him but I still get worried through out the day everyday some"

"Okay Max, can I back up some and ask about why you broke off the engagement the first time earlier that night"

"yes"

"what was it in your mind that said to you to break the engagement, when you realized you were engaged"

"I was first shocked because I couldn't believe I was engaged. And then engaged to Terry of all people right after I lost my virginity to him"

"when you say Terry of all people, could you further elaborate for me please Max"

"Terry, meaning I love Terry so much. We grew up together and were best friends and that is so important to me. If things didn't work out between him and I, I would be devastated because he means everything to me. There really is nobody in the world let alone my life like him. He constantly gives himself to help people that he doesn't even know on a daily basis unselfishly "

"Okay I see a great guy indeed"

"very"

"now let's get back to after you broke the engagement, how did you feel in that bathroom"

"like a hole had opened up and then got deeper, like stepping in quicksand and sinking to the bottom slowly"

"and then I noticed you said you cut your self on the arm. Do you mind telling me about that Max"

"When I came out of the bathroom Terry was gone and I went to the kitchen to get a knife. And then went back to my bedroom and undressed to my underwear and laid down. Then I cut my left arm here"

"do you mind showing me your arm"

"no"

Max showed Lisa her arm and the cut that laid on her skin.

"Max did you cut upward on your arm"

"yes, how did you know"

"because you just pushed the man you've been in love with almost all your life away. And upward direction in cutting is symbolic to killing the pain in your heart your self. Pretty much saying you don't believe in love so your heart can't get broken. By who your in love with, if you don't feel love at all"

"that's what I thought"

"and the undressing yourself part is symbolic to peeling the layers of yourself away. Exposing the truth to yourself when no one else is around. And to feel Terry that one last time on your bed before you let yourself let him go"

"but how did-"

"it's okay Max, now how about when Terry found you. How did you feel"

"I panic when I came to, because it hit me on him seeing what I did. I don't deserve Terry"

"Okay Max this is gonna be my last question for today's session. Why do you feel you don't deserve Terry"

"Because I don't know what he sees in me, that he is love with. I can understand him loving me as a best friend. We have an amazing friendship, always have. But him wanting me to become his wife, I can't and never will understand that. Because he's the man of my dreams, you never get the man of your dream. Only in fairy tales"

"Maybe it's time for your fairy tale Max. Here's what I want you to do tonight. Ask Terry what he loves about you and then you tell me on our next session"

"okay"

"because what I see with my own eyes a young woman who has a incredible refection that every one sees and loves. But somehow she can't see that same refection, it's somehow tainted in her eyes. And my goal is to help you readjust your vision of that woman in the mirror"

"okay Lisa"

"how about Friday same time. I trust our session was comfortable"

"it was, I felt very at ease thank you"

"the pleasure is all mine Max"

Lisa extended her hand to Max and escorted her to the double doors of the suite. Lisa then gave Max a hug and said she would do everything in her power to help her. Max exited out the doors and out of Gotham Towers to her home fearful of what Terry's answer would be to her heart. Max now had some hope because of the lovely Lisa Lovely.

**Hey guys I just wanna say thank you to everyone who is enjoying the story. Next chap is "What Do You Love About Me" and Terry and Max really get into it on this chap, that's all I can say for now I don't wanna spoil it for you guys. And look for a lot of Willie coming, it's gonna get kinda heavy for these two :) thanks LibraDiva83**

**special shout outs :) dispatcher652: thank u for being my first supporter, I don't forget :) check her out guys!**

**RyokoMist : hey bff where u at, ****The Dynamic Duo has struck again high five :)**

**Sliverquickstar: everytime a bell rings lol she bad yall**


	14. What Do You Love About Me

_**What Do You Love About Me?**_

**I do not own anything just what I made up and added enjoy: LibraDiva83**

Max made it home unsure how she felt about the question she kinda considered it her homework. Once inside she kicked her shoes off and laid down on the couch. Her body felt so relaxed from her chair massage. It was easy for her to kick back and think. She knew eventually she would drift off to sleep, but she was deep in thought on the way there. Asking that question before she let herself feel what she felt for Terry, would have been easier before the engagement part one and two. Now things were different she allowed herself little by little everyday and moment to feel her feelings. Terry could hurt her hard and fast to the point that she could break into a million pieces if knocked on the floor hard enough. What could he say that she would believe. Everything would sound like it was coming from a best friend point of view, and not the woman that was soon to become his wife. Max thought of the possibilities of what his answer could be, her personality, her sense of humor, or even figure. Anyone of these things could have been the answer. Max wasn't sure either of them were good enough. One thing she didn't wanna hear him say was the word everything. Because what would that mean, and most of all Max thought it was a shortcut to not answering the question honestly. She felt the sleep coming in and let her final thought be "I guess I'll have to wait and see" then she fell asleep.

**Wayne Manor**

Terry on the other hand was with Bruce and hoping Max's session was okay. It was around three in the afternoon and he was worried of the outcome of Lisa's thoughts and Max's answers. Bruce called Terry to answer the front door, as they were expecting Lisa Lovely's visit. Terry opened the door and Lisa smiled and extended her hand with a smile. Terry was as everyone else response to her was a state of shock. Lisa grabbed Terry's hand and giggled.

"Terry, would you please let Lisa in"

"huh, oh, sorry I'm Terry wow your just...lovely"

"thank you Terry it's a pleasure to meet the young Bruce, although I'm sure you have your own qualities in your personality I'm sure"

"oh, thank you"

"Bruce it's been quite some time"

they embrace in a hug.

"likewise Lisa and thank you again for coming. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you in anyway"

"oh no Bruce it's no inconvenience at all. I'm happy I could help Maxine is a very intellectual young lady"

"she is in deed how did your session with her go"

"first I promised I wouldn't break our doctor patient, but I will give you a copy of our session for yourself Mr. Caped Crusader. But Maxine is dealing with such a great deal of pain and hopelessness on top of depression to the point, that she can't fathom the thought of her being wrong with the negative. She really does feel good and happiness is not meant for her and I fear she will indeed hurt herself badly if you don't step in. In the wrong hands she could be brain washed and kill herself and possibly someone else"

"thank you Lisa I will go over these"

"But she is a beautiful and smart young lady with morals. And Terry you are very lucky whatever you do don't let her go"

"thank you Ms. Lovely, wait did you say Caped Crusader. Hey dad she knows you were Batman"

"Uh correction my young lad, is Batman. Remember he is the original and for that he will always be Batman to me"

"okay one of you have got to tell me something"

"I saved Lisa from Joker once and ever since then she knew who I was"

"and I will never forget, if he ever needs my help on anything I will give it to him"

"what made you tell her"

"I didn't Lisa's a lot like Max, she figured it out the next day"

"how"

"well lets just say I had a tiny crush on Batman, but was more curious about the man behind the cowl. I gotta get going Bruce we'll talk later just give me a call if anything"

"alright I will Lisa take care and thank you"

"it was a pleasure meeting you Terry"

"same here"

Lisa walked out and closed the door behind her and Terry looked at Bruce.

"what, why are you looking at me like that"

"because that lovely lady is in love with you"

"and what makes you say a thing like that"

"because you just said she's a lot like Max and she's great. All that stuff she taught you about woman and you can't see she's in love with you not to mention she's beautiful for her age. I gotta say she's aging nicely"

"she is not in love with me, she just had a little crush on batman at one point in time"

"but you just said that she knew you were batman. Meaning she had a crush on you"

"Terry"

"yeah"

"shut up"

"fine be in denial but Max taught me once it's not just a river in Egypt"

"really you can pay attention when it doesn't concern you"

Just then a knock on the door sounded. Terry opened it and there again stood Lisa, saying her car broke down and Terry invited her in. Bruce told her it was getting dark and she was more than welcome to stay the night in his guest room and have her car fixed in the morning. Bruce and Terry walked her to her room and walked back to the cave.

"so old man car breaks down I say fate"

"and I say this cane breaks a rib"

"so who do you think I'll run into on patrol tonight"

"as I thought you said"

"my my so testy they say old people get meaner the older they get, but I don't think they came up with a term for you yet. Which is as my generation would say so unshway Brucie"

"I told you never to call me that. I'd take old man over that any day. For calling out loud what is a Brucie"

"I think that would be you my old and season father. Come on don't be such a dreg"

"and I think you wanna be relieved of that bat suite. Now suite up before I change my mind. And would please learn to speak, what is wrong with today's generation. I swear it's like the further we get into the future, the more literate the next generation is "

"okay, okay I'm on it my aren't we extra sensitive today. But just answer one thing"

Bruce looks at Terry stern with no expression on his face.

"why didn't the two of you date, you seem to like her. And sense were talking about Ms. Lovely, can we listen to her session with Max before I go"

"she was a great friend and I was somewhat of a "ladies man" as they say. I didn't wanna break her heart what with batman in all. And as for Max's session is concerned, no I will listen to it by myself. You can't handle it yet"

"ah ha you just said you didn't wanna break her heart. Meaning you did like her, that doesn't sound like the Bruce Wayne I know. He has no fear what happened for you to have fear"

"first off that was more than one than one question. And second it wasn't fear, see Lisa and I met in high school first, and after the first day we met. That's when she learned about my parent's death and for her to pick up all of that with our first conversation. I knew she was smarter than her years. She was the type nothing could get passed and you have to be careful with people like that. In college it was spring break and everyone went home except Lisa. She stayed to do more study because her parents were away for vacation and they were rich too. Lisa didn't see a reason to go home to be alone, therefore she used the time to sharpen her mind as much as she could. The first night someone working for Joker kidnapped her for ransom. But not for money Joker wanted to pick apart her brain, he had been keeping watch over her. He wanted to use her for his own twisted sick and demented games. When I got to her she was tortured really bad because she refused to help him. She even had a broken leg, the grey strands in her hair are from shock treatments not DNA. I brought her here to the cave and Alfred help me nurse her back. Even though when she awoke she was in a guest bedroom, and still out of it from the medication she knew I was batman. And that it was partly cause of my parents death. Out of gratitude she wanted to help me, and she knew I had no experience with woman. And that was were she had the knowledge"

"shway Bruce now what"

"you go on patrol"

"why can't I listen to Max's session"

"because your in love with her which means your not ready to hear whatever is on this session"

"always the detective"

Terry leaves out in the bat mobile and heads off to patrol. Bruce puts the vid disk in the bat computer and begins to watch. Max seemed a little uneasy at first then Lisa was able to bring her to ease. Bruce watched every moment and listened to every word Max said. Bruce thought it over on his own and played the disc for the second time. Bruce ran the analyzed program with the touch of a few keys. The computer was able to pull up every emotion from Max as the vid played on the screen. The computer listed every one on the left hand side of the huge screen. Max then mentioned about the cut she gave herself and showed it to Lisa. Bruce saw and knew immediately Max's problem was serious. And he had to step in right away before he lost her before she even made it to become his daughter in law. Max was tortured and hurting and even though it seemed to start and end with Terry. Terry wasn't the root of the pain, he was just the source. The root was Max and the pain feed off of Terry. Bruce saw that there was no limit to what Max would do. It was all self inflicted, which made it double dangerous. Bruce decided Terry was not to see this vid disc because he would only act off his emotions and not with his head. Suddenly Bruce heard a voice say "I see it hasn't changed much since the last time I was here" Bruce turned in his chair to see lovely Ms. Lisa standing there at the top of the stairs to the cave.

**On Patrol**

Meanwhile Terry had a run in with Shriek, who was just released from Arkham Asylum recently. So naturally he was bruised up some, say about a left side rib and shoulder. Once Terry put him back where he belong, he had no idea that Willie was watching him from afar. Waiting to see if he could pin point him to his real identity as Terry McGinnis. Terry worried about how Max was on his way to her, after jumping back in the bat mobile. Terry did however was always concerned with who could be watching like Bruce always told him. Hit high speed on his way to Max's so no car on the ground could keep up. Willie back on the ground was beyond pissed but stay true to the goal and went to Max's as a per caution.

**At Max's**

Terry made it to Max and sent the bat car back with the press of a button. As he climbed in the living room window he saw Max sleeping on the couch. Terry picked her up and walked to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. Max woke as she felt the difference of the bed from the couch's texture.

"hey Ter when did you get here"

"just now"

Max hugged him and Terry flinched at the touch of her hand to his rib.

"ouch"

"sorry let me see, looks like you finally had a good run in tonight. Who"

"Shriek, that damn suite I can't figure out how he always gets his hands on it when he gets out"

"you know criminals they have there way. Here I'll patch this up for you"

Max grabs the first aid kit from the nightstand and begins to clean his wounds.

"so how did it go with Lisa Lovely"

"she was really great I have another appointment to see her in two days. She is persistent with her name Lovely. She put me very much at ease with her"

"so what did you two talk about"

"no Terry I'm not gonna tell you. But I do wanna ask you something"

"anything shoot"

"Now remember I want you to be honest with me. What do you love about me"

"everything"

Max looked down and went blank of all things to say, did it have to be that. Everything in her mind was blank, the world stop, and nothing was the same. Then one simple thought ran through her mind. What the hell does that mean.


	15. Engaged In Fight

_**Engaged In Fight**_

**I don't own anything but what I made up and added enjoy :) LibraDiva83**

Max lost all thought and control she had in her body when that one word left Terry's mouth. Everything, just really what in the hell does that mean. How could he even fix his lips to say that to her. If they were ever going to be married, Max would need him to come a little more correct than that. Max needed details in feelings, emotions, and mental state of mind. In her book when your in love you know how you feel, all you have to do is put it into words and that's the hard part. This wasn't gonna fly for Max because she felt she was owed some proof. Other than the ring which was great but it was materialistic and she just wanted words. Now more than ever these words she asked of him were what she craved and hoped for. And they were also something she hoped he would give her because of his request to her to attend therapy. Even though therapy would benefit her more than him, because she did need the help still it would help the both of them and the life they hoped to have together in the future. Max stop and without another thought she let Terry have it.

"what the hell does that mean McGinnis"

"what do you mean Max, you just asked me a question and I answered it"

"and that's your answer just one word everything"

"well, what the hell did you want me to say"

"I don't know but I sure didn't want you to say that. What is that supposed to mean"

"it means I thought I answered your question"

"well you thought wrong you didn't answer my question. But you did answer what I thought all along which is nothing, you feel and love nothing about me"

"that's bullshit how can you say that I don't love or feel nothing for you"

"because it's the damn truth. You said everything which is saying nothing. Nothing at all you had a whole list of things to say starting with the way I smile when I look at you, or the way my voice sounds when I laugh, how you feel when you kiss me, or the way my stomach jerks when you caress me there. How I breath in your ear when we make love. Hell you could have even said my body the way it looks in my workout clothes or my pink hair. Things that someone in love would say when asked that question. Little things you don't know because you don't pay attention to me. And seeing the look on your face I'd say I'm right."

"Max if you didn't mean any fuckin thing to me, would I have asked you to marry me twice. Not once but twice, I fucking went out and bought you that huge ass pink diamond ring, that's on your finger right now. Which took me four fuckin months to save up for, and that still wasn't enough for it. But yet there it is on your finger right fuckin now. And you wanna talk about who pays attention to who, okay lets do that then. I pay all the fuckin attention it the world to you, your just too blind to see it. Like all those nights I laid next to you and watch you cry yourself, which you rather do than talk to me about it. Or like how even though you wanted to stay in bed with me on Saturdays, you would go workout at the gym because you felt guilty about it. And one Saturday you felt so guilty you worked out til you passed out and ended up in the hospital for dehydration. I came to see you and you lied about it. Or how when you realized that when I asked you to marry me the first time and you said yes and woke up and saw that ring on your finger. You slipped and called off the engagement in fact you felt you slipped so bad you had to cut yourself. You cut yourself so bad you bleed all over your bed, Max you cut yourself. I cleaned you and stayed with you and didn't ask any questions. Max you would rather die than let yourself be in love with me, and that's what I know from paying attention to you."

"you don't know nor do you understand"

"that's right Max I don't understand. Because you don't talk to me, all I have to go on is what I pay attention to"

"you think your so fuckin smart huh McGinnis"

"no I don't but you want me to be psychic and I'm not. I'm a bat, batman nonetheless but not psychic. The suite doesn't come with psychic abilities"

"okay then try and be psychic for this then. The engagement is off and I don't want you. Or anything to do with you, you don't care and now you don't have to worry about trying to pretend to"

Terry's face stood blank and expressionless, with intense hurt and pain. As though someone had just ripped his heart out of his chest and crushed it with their bear hands. With a low deep tone he replied.

"Wow, there really is no limit to what you will do is there. You've already called our engagement off once and cut yourself to prove it. Really breaking my heart for the first time. And now your doing it again and I have no idea what you will do next, now that your calling it off again."

"it doesn't matter anymore, I'm no longer your pity party"

"you have to realize something if you don't about anything else. When you hurt your yourself, you hurt me to. When you feel pain, I feel pain too. And if you were to ever die, I'd die with you"

"here take this"

"no keep it and I want you to remember this night when you look at it. The night you said I don't pay attention to you, feel or love anything about you"

With that said Terry left Max's and walked home crushed. Max back at her place laid in her bed and starred at her ring. Both of them each in their own beds alone tried to sleep but couldn't. Each of them feeling the same emotions all running through them, after having their first fight. The fight turned out to big too and ending with them broken up as a couple and completely broken inside.


	16. It's Over?

_**It's Over?**_

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added (being the story and ideas) and what I added I own thank you enjoy: LibraDiva83**

**A/N: To everyone who has been waiting for this chap, I would like to say thank you for hanging on with me. And I am sorry for the wait I had some issues with my laptop.**

It had been a week since Max and Terry had seen or spoken to each other after the break up. Max heard on the news about Terry's patrol sessions and the result of them. But never full real details like she would know if they were speaking to each other. She was missing him terribly, but she wouldn't call him to admit it. She felt this time she really had done it and there was no going back. How would Terry forgive her this time and why did she keep doing this to him. Could she really not let herself be happy. And why was it so easy to feel self inflicted pain than any kind of pain that Terry could cause her. Did she even know that he ever would cause her pain, she caused herself so much. She never gave Terry a chance to cause any to her at all. Everything he did made her beyond happy. And now it was all over and she was sick through it all. Having headaches, backaches, insomnia, and a stomach virus that was killing her to top it off. But she told herself that she had to find a way to move on and get Terry off the brain. Only question now was …..how. He was everywhere, the newspaper, the news, on the radio, and on both her ring fingers. On the right was the promise ring he gave her. And on the left was the pink engagement ring. What was she to do, She had lost both. The man she was in love with and her best friend. Max had broken her own heart and now didn't know how to fix it.

For Terry days ran together like one day never ended. He would work for Mr. Wayne, go to college, and do patrol at night, and when he was free he would watch Max from a rooftop across the street. He couldn't stay away from her because he couldn't turn love off. And that meant to make sure she was still okay, Which was something he did every night after patrol was over. She never knew he was there. Therefore he saw how she laid in bed and then get up and pace back and forth. Holding and looking down at the pink diamond. Never eating anything but honey turkey sandwiches and vanilla swirl ice cream. And popping pain meds cause of her constant headaches. Terry also saw once Max washed her hair and when she comb it, the comb was full of pink hair. In the mornings Terry would check on Max as well and saw she didn't even eat breakfast the same anymore. Max would drink a breakfast malt shake.

Tonight Terry finished some dancing with Inque and Bruce gave him the rest of the night off. Terry went by Max and she didn't look so good. She was on the floor with her back against the wall for support with a compress on her head and her eyes were red and puffy. It was very obvious Max was quite ill and in need of care by another person. She had her phone in her hand and she would dialed a number four times and then hang up. The fifth time she dialed the number, she let it ring once and Terry's pocket vibrated a moment later. Terry took his phone out and saw Max's number on the caller i.d. And looked back across the street to see Max was now holding her stomach fighting back tears. Terry without a second thought flew across to Max's window with the fire escape. He crawled into the window which was the one to the living room. He then walked to Max's bedroom and heard her talking out loud. Terry stood by the door and listened before walking into the room.

"how could I have done this, I messed everything up. And now I can't fix it I'm sick as hell and I need help and after everything I said and did to him he wouldn't forgive me now. Unless he feels sorry for me and at this point I don't really blame him. I just wish I could tell him how sorry I am. I'm so worthless as a girlfriend and I forgot how to be a best friend. He's moved on now I'm sure and I can't even be mad. It's all my fault, I just wished he knew how sorry I am."

Max then get's up and runs to her bathroom and throws up. Terry goes into the kitchen and checks the refrigerator and quietly climbs back out the window and goes home. Warming up the Boston Market food he got Max earlier in the day, and a Dixie cup full of chamomile tea. All of which he knew she would enjoy. Terry then quickly hurried back to Max and saw she was laid out on the bathroom floor unconscious. Terry picked Max up and put her into her bed. He checked her head for temperature and wrist for pulse which she had, she was just weak. Terry took a vid bracelet out of the utility belt and placed it on Max's wrist. It calculated the amount of fluids inside of Max's body, which was low. And the vid bracelet also told that Max was severely malnutrition. Meaning she was officially not eating correctly. And finally the bracelet told lastly that she did in fact have a stomach virus. Terry removed the bracelet and the cowl and his suit. Terry put on some shorts and t-shirt and placed the hot cup of tea under Max's nose. Max smelled and said weakly "chamomile tea?" Terry couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Max opened her eyes and saw Terry sitting over her holding her tea and a plate of food. She then said

"Terry, tea and food is hallucination part of whatever wrong with me?"

"at times and in your case I would say absolutely"

"wait Ter your really here"

"yes Maxie"

"but I don't understand, how"

"when you called it went through"

"oh, Ter I just wanna say that I'm so sorry, I just u know I love you so much and sometimes it makes me so angry because your so good to me and I don't know what to do with u and I'm just a mess-"

"Max drink your tea and rest your really sick and you need rest"

"but I want you to know how sorry I am even if you don't take me back"

"yeah I do but don't worry about that right now we'll talk about it later"

"okay, can you put a straw in it I'm too weak"

"sure"

"what's wrong with me anyway"

"you have a stomach virus due to malnutrition"

"wow, first dehydration and now malnutrition boy I'm on a roll aren't I. What's next coma toast?"

"yeah you keep this up"

"hey what happened to your hand"

"oh, tonight's dance was with none other than Inque. You know she has a real problem with following my lead rather than leading herself."

"which means you did this awful patch job"

"I did indeed"

"what about the Boston Market food"

"I wont tell you all my secrets Maxie"

"fair enough for now, you know you really are a Wayne. You got that old man's swag for sure. I can only imagine what he was like with the ladies back in his prime."

"oh really your just now seeing that"

"no I always saw it, you look like you haven't slept in days"

"like you"

"okay I had that coming"

Terry helped Max eat by feeding her and then laid next to her in bed. The two then watched a marathon of Golden Girls, and joked about how Bruce was very much like Dorothy's mom Sophia. Terry fell asleep before Max and wrapped Terry's hand with a fresh dressing. Then Max fell asleep and Terry woke to check on her. Seeing that she redid his bandage on his hand there was still hope for them he thought. And with that he fell back asleep. Meanwhile Willy Watt was on Max's fire escape angry "that's it you two don't wanna stay away from each other we'll see about that" and with that said he took off. If Terry and Max thought they had endured some pain before. They were clearly wrong Willy vowed to show them what true pain was.


End file.
